


【团兵】契

by oimumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu
Summary: HP paro
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 26





	1. （1）

（1）

斯莱特林的院长埃尔文·史密斯先生最近听到了一个有趣的传言：格兰芬多的院长利威尔·阿克曼教授，大概也许可能似乎，在私底下偷偷养了小动物。

这个传言是从何时开始出现的、以及源头究竟是谁，现在已经无从考证，然而它会在学生当中悄悄且迅速地蔓延开来并成为他们课余时间津津乐道的话题也不是没有原因的，毕竟，没有一个人能将饲养小动物这件事与利威尔教授联系起来，谁都知道这位不苟言笑的教授生平最痛恨的就是一切脏乱差的环境，而小动物——不管长相是可爱还是丑陋，不管脾性是乖巧还是淘气，不管是天上飞的地上跑的还是水里游的——只要它们会掉毛蜕皮更换鳞片，利威尔教授便一视同仁地将它们统一划归为制造脏乱差的罪魁祸首，不得申诉。曾经有学生违反规定悄悄带自己的宠物去上课，被教授用魔法连主带宠一起毫不留情地吊挂在了天花板上顺带还附送了一个半球形的水晶罩子兜在下面防止那只宠物鼹鼠掉毛。所以，与其相信这位教授会在私下饲养小动物，倒不如幻想一下能在他教授的黑魔法防御术这门课上拿到及格的分数比较实际。可是在不止一名因为嘴馋而偷闯厨房禁地并不幸被抓包的学生表示他们曾亲眼目睹利威尔教授于晚饭后出现在厨房向家养小精灵要了圆面包、培根片和小瓶牛奶而众所周知教授本人除了红茶之外是绝对不会碰其他任何饮料的情况下，这个传言的真实性便变得扑朔迷离起来。

在众多天马行空的猜想中还混杂着另一种更为刻薄的揣度：难道利威尔教授还想长高吗？这个年纪已经不可能了吧，喝再多牛奶也是没用的。

当然，没人有勇气去向教授求证他拿走的食物到底是为宠物准备的饲料还是为自己准备的增高秘方，特别是格兰芬多的学生。他们在谨记霍格沃兹「眠龙勿扰」这条校训的同时，也牢牢记住了本院学长学姐口口相传留下来的谆谆教诲——“利威尔教授是比被打扰的眠龙更加恐怖的存在”。这位阴沉冷淡、严格到几乎不近人情的教授竟然是以胆识、气魄和豪爽闻名的格兰芬多学院的院长，实在令人大跌眼镜。倒不是说利威尔教授不具备上述品格，只是单就他的气质而论，说他是斯莱特林的院长也许更加令人信服。

一般人的确不具备向利威尔教授求证这件事的胆量，然而斯莱特林的正牌院长，埃尔文·史密斯教授显然并不在此列。这位身材高大挺拔、面容温和俊朗、举止优雅得体、被斯莱特林整个学院上下视为「学院之光」的院长先生，在优哉游哉地享用完自己晚餐的餐后甜点之后，迈着从容不迫的步子，轻车熟路地来到位于城堡三楼的黑魔法防御术老师办公室，推开了那扇紧闭的大门。

“晚安，亲爱的利威尔，”悦耳的男中音在雕花重门合上的那一刻轻快地响起，“我听说你养了某种——”话音随着视线的下移有了几秒短暂的停顿，片刻后一抹了然的微笑浮现在了金发男人端正的脸上，他摸了摸下巴，若有所思地拖长语调嗯了一声，“看来是真的？”

背对着他的人在听见他的声音时急急地转过身，黑色长袍及地的下摆随着对方转身的动作在满室明亮的烛火映照下呈现出流水一般的色泽。那人本来就阴郁的表情此刻变得更加森冷，微微蹙起的细长眉毛下，一双锐利的眼睛直端端地迎上他探询的视线。

“我不记得有邀请你在这个时间过来，埃尔文。”冷淡的嗓音辨不出情绪，板得紧紧的面孔摆明了是一副闲人勿扰的模样。这句话里的逐客之意已经非常明显了，然而史密斯教授却对此充耳不闻，他负手立在原地，趁对方不注意的时候念了句咒语，让藏在那人袍子底下的东西径直朝他的方向飞了过来。

“我们都好几天没见面了，我还纳闷你到底在忙些什么，原来真像传言的那样啊，是什么稀有物种让你破了例，我很好奇呢，”他稳稳接住飞过来的那团黑影，饶有兴味地猜测着，“让我看看，是龙的幼崽吗？还是狮鹫？要我说的话其实养只鸟蛇也不错——咦？”话音戛然而止，在埃尔文看清了接在手里的东西之后。

小孩？！

被他举在半空的是个货真价实的小男孩，约莫五六岁的年纪，瘦小的身板上套了一件对他来说过长过大的白色罩衫，一头半长不短的黑色碎发垂在眼前，表情有些迷茫，似乎还没反应过来发生了什么事。小孩子嘴里叼着一块圆面包，腮帮子也像进食中的花栗鼠般鼓囊囊的，然而在与他对视片刻后，小孩的神色顿时变得警惕而戒备，随即便在他手里张牙舞爪地挣扎起来。

那点踢打的力道在埃尔文看来完全构不成威胁，令他在意的另有其事。他端详着拼命想要将他手掰开的孩子的面容，刚才还带着笑意的脸隐隐浮现出了另一种更为复杂的表情。

这个孩子，俨然就是个缩小版的利威尔。

斯莱特林的院长先生清了清嗓子，朝对面的人投去询问的目光：“你养了只变形兽？”

“不是。”

“那你对魔物使用了变形术？”

“没有。”

“那……”

对面的人大步走过来，拎起小孩的后领把人从他手里抢救出来放回地面，同时重重地叹了口气阻止他继续漫无边际地猜测下去：“别猜了，他是人类。……喂，你那什么脸啊？”

那位斯莱特林的学院之光，此刻的表情堪称悲痛。

“你什么时候背着我有了孩子我竟然不知道？！”

“不是，那个……”

“都已经这么大了……要不是我今天无意间发现了，你还打算瞒我多久？”

“你听我说……”

“好过分啊，利威尔玩弄我的感情……”

“埃尔文！”黑头发的冷面教授忍无可忍地提高音量打断了他的悲愤控诉，小孩子被他突然发出的呵斥吓得一抖，不过还是紧紧贴在他腿边拽着他的袍子不放。利威尔垂眼看了看躲在他袍袖后面只露出半张脸的小孩子，头痛不已地揉揉眉心，低声说道，“他是我。”

“诶？”

“我说，他是来自过去的我，小时候的我，这么说你懂了吗？”见对方睁大眼睛直直地看着他，一副因为震惊而说不出话来的样子，利威尔不禁再次叹了口气，头也跟着稍稍垂下去了些，“我知道你可能很难接受，这事发生得太突然，连我自己都很难相信这竟然是真的……喂，你在干什么？”

出人意料的，金发男人很快便收起了惊讶的表情。他走过来蹲下身，平平地看向躲在利威尔身后的小孩子，笑容可掬地朝他伸出手：“你好啊，小利威尔，很高兴见到你。”

利威尔怔了一下：“你……你这就信了？！”

男人仰起脸来看他，笑得一脸温和：“我相信你不会骗我的。”说完转头继续逗弄起面前的小孩子来，“哎，我没见过你这么小的时候，原来长这样啊，跟读书那会儿的感觉不太一样呢。”

“你……”利威尔有些气结。这人怎么回事，依他的个性还以为他会刨根问底地追问一番，没想到居然一秒就接受了这个天方夜谭般的解释，这一点也不符合他精明的个性啊。看着仍在孜孜不倦试图跟小孩子握手的埃尔文，利威尔翘起脚尖踢踢他，问出了刚才没来得及质问他的问题。

“你他妈怎么进来的？我明明已经改了口令。”

埃尔文忙着逗小孩，闻言头也不抬地回答：“你说你用来守门的那具盔甲吗？它看到我就说既然家属来了就不走形式了，没让我说口令就放我进来了。”

这……

利威尔的气结程度再上了一个新台阶。

尽管守门盔甲无视口令擅自把人放进来这个行为算不算是玩忽职守还有待商榷，不过就家属这个称谓而言，又很难说它的判断是错误的。毕竟他们，格兰芬多的院长利威尔教授和斯莱特林的院长史密斯教授，的的确确是一对已经交往了十数年以上的恋人。


	2. （2）

（2）

埃尔文一直觉得，在这个世界上，恐怕没有人会比他更了解利威尔了。他们在一起的时间太久，彼此的脾性、习惯、喜好全都一清二楚，很多时候甚至不用说出口，仅凭一个眼神或是一个动作就能知道对方在想什么。因此当他看见自己恋人提着一个装满了水的水桶回到办公室时，他便顺理成章地认为利威尔必定是要开始他每天雷打不动并且发自内心热爱着的清洁工作了。可接下来对方的举动却大大出乎他的预料，史密斯教授突然悲哀地发现自己好像也没有想象中那么了解对方，因为利威尔放下水桶后拿出来的并不是抹布，而是一块大大的毛巾，同时朝坐在他身边一声不吭的小孩子招了招手。

埃尔文眼见小孩跳下凳子哒哒哒跑过去，到了利威尔跟前顺从地抬起手，让对方把那件宽大得像麻袋一样的罩衫从他身上脱了下来。

刚才还不明就里的院长先生突然意识到了他们要做什么，连忙三步并两步跟过去，赶在小孩脱光光之前一把将他抄到自己怀里。

“干嘛呢埃尔文。”另一位院长先生看起来很不爽。

“这话应该我问你吧，”埃尔文看了看那桶一丝热气都没有的水，不由得皱起了眉头，“你要给他洗澡？”

“嗯。”对方点点头。

“在这个桶里？？还用冷水？？”

“对啊。”对方一副理所当然的模样，末了还反问他一句，有什么问题？

埃尔文头痛地扶住了额：“现在可是冬天啊，有你这么虐待自己的吗。”

抱在怀里的小孩僵硬得像块石头，埃尔文看他紧张又不安的样子，叹了口气，撩起宽大的袍袖罩在孩子头上，将他遮得严严实实。

跟我来，他说着看了利威尔一眼，然后抱着孩子大步走了出去。

“喂，你这家伙！”利威尔匆忙撵上他的脚步，一边环视周围一边压低了声音急急地说道，“不能让别人看见他，你要带他去哪儿？”

埃尔文却不答话，只是高深莫测地弯了弯嘴角。两人的足音回荡在夜晚空旷的走廊里，摇摆的烛火将他们并行的身影长长地拖在身后。

据那天晚上几名卡在熄灯时间前奔向八楼格兰芬多公共休息室的男生描述，他们在楼梯上偶遇两位教授时，两位的神情都很严肃，尤其是他们本院的院长利威尔教授，萦绕在他周围的低气压几乎凝结成了肉眼可见的黑雾，令人不寒而栗。而更让人恐惧的则是教授在发现他们偷偷摸摸的好奇打量时利箭一般的犀利眼神和足以将人从头到脚冻成冰块的阴冷语调——还有28秒熄灯哨响，如果你们不能在哨响前返回寝室的话，格兰芬多扣十分。事关学院荣誉，几个男生吓得一路狂奔，再也不敢回头多看一眼。不过当他们踩着哨声气喘吁吁冲进寝室后，刚才被无情镇压的好奇心又开始作祟。他们叽叽喳喳地猜测为什么自家院长会和斯莱特林的院长走在一起而且看上去心情很不好的样子，最后讨论出的结果是也许是对方挑衅在先，他们院长便打算去城堡顶楼跟宿敌来一场轰轰烈烈的魔法对决同时给斯莱特林点颜色看看，毕竟格兰芬多和斯莱特林不睦的传统由来已久，早就不是什么秘密了。

遗憾的是这场幻想中的魔法对决并不存在，两位院长的目的地也不是顶楼。他们来到了六楼的波理斯雕像旁。走廊里空无一人，银白色的月光透过窗棂，静静地洒在地上。埃尔文轻声说出暗语，雕像左边第四扇门吱呀一声开了。

“级长盥洗室？”利威尔随他走进去，房间里蜡烛组成的吊灯次第亮起，照亮了大理石铺就的地板和房间中央的浴池，池壁周围一个个镶着不同颜色宝石的镀金水龙头在明亮的烛火映照下反射出耀眼的光芒。利威尔环顾四周，抄起手臂不赞同地抱怨道：“你以为我为什么不带他到公共浴室，不就是怕被人发现么。”

“放轻松，利威尔，熄灯时间已经过了，级长们更要以身作则，不会有人来的。”斯莱特林的院长先生揭下盖在孩子头上的衣袖，突来的光明令小孩子难受地眯起了眼。

虽然知道对方说得没错，但利威尔仍然不太放心。他折返回去检查了一下门锁，又抽出魔杖在门锁上多加了一层禁锢咒，确认万无一失了才转身朝房间中央走去。不料一转过身就看见浴池那边的一大一小已经玩得不亦乐乎，小孩子背靠池壁浸在温暖的池水里，正好奇地看着漂浮在水面像雪球一样的泡沫，旁边的水龙头还在不断流出浅蓝色和粉红色的泡泡，轻盈地飘在空中。坐在池边的埃尔文脱掉累赘厚重的外袍，挽起衬衣袖子给小孩洗起了头发。小孩顶着满头泡泡任由男人的手在他头上揉来揉去，安静了一小会儿终于忍不住捧起一把堆在面前的泡沫奋力一吹，无数个细小的透明泡泡便像蒲公英的种子一般飞了起来。

“喜欢泡泡啊，那这个呢，喜欢吗？”埃尔文甩甩手，抽出魔杖低声念了几句什么，大大小小的泡沫就如同有意识一般聚拢在一起，组成了一架螺旋而下的滑梯。小孩还没反应过来便被一股不知名的力量轻柔地托起，将他瘦小的身体放到了滑梯顶端。泡沫轻飘飘滑溜溜的，他哧溜一下从梯道上滑下来，入水时的水花溅在脸上，令他下意识地闭紧了眼睛。金发男人跪在池边将他接住，笑着替他擦干净脸上的水，问道，怎么样，好不好玩，还要玩吗？小孩子在水里站稳了，听他这么问便慢慢张开了眼，回头看看高架于水面的滑梯又转过头来看看面前的男人，原本绷得紧紧的小脸渐渐放松了下来，此时闪烁在那双黑眼睛里的更多的是兴奋和跃跃欲试。

可惜还没等他点头，另一个怒气冲冲的人影出现在男人背后，一脚踹在了那个宽阔坚实的脊背上。

“喂，别随随便便在他面前使用魔法啊。”利威尔咬牙切齿地警告道，“我在这年纪还是个不折不扣的麻瓜小孩，别吓到他了啊混蛋！”

“不会啦你看他明明很喜欢，就算是小孩那也是你嘛。再说这世界上还有什么能吓到最强巫师？我可想象不出来。”埃尔文打趣了一句。他轻声问小孩能不能自己洗澡，小孩依旧不说话，只是看着他点了点头，他拍拍孩子的头顶让他自己先洗，等小孩听话地照办，他这才转过头看向身后的人，拽了拽对方的袍袖示意他坐下。

“这是第几天了？”

利威尔知道他在问什么，犹豫片刻后低声回答：“五天。”

埃尔文看着自己恋人半垂着眼眸一副心事重重的模样，不由得也收敛了脸上的笑意。他斟酌了一下措辞，这才慢慢开口说道：“在同一个时空是不能并存两个你的。”

“我知道。”利威尔烦躁地抓了抓头发，“虽然不清楚这家伙为什么会穿越时空，总之在期限之前找到方法将他送回去就没问题了吧。”

埃尔文看着他的侧脸，想说的话已经到了嘴边，又被他咽了回去。

他短暂地沉默了几秒钟，附和道，没问题的，然后伸手环住了恋人的肩膀。

两人靠在一起安静地坐了一会儿，埃尔文突然想起了什么，抬眼询问地看向利威尔。

“能确认他就是你吗？”

利威尔没看他，饱含着复杂情愫的目光落在池子里专心玩水的小孩子身上，半晌后才轻轻点了点头。

“是我。”他不易觉察地吐出一口气，声音渐渐沉了下去，“他出现时穿着那时候的衣服……”

埃尔文的心跟着蓦地一沉。他按住利威尔的手背，示意他别再说了。

他非常清楚“那时候”对于利威尔来说意味着什么。

他一直都是知道的。


	3. （3）

（3）

是谁的手温柔地抚过脸庞，又是谁的声音在耳畔轻声哼唱。空气里弥漫着甜蜜的香气，含苞的花朵随着微风轻轻摆动，一朵接一朵欢快地绽放。和暖的阳光仿佛一片金色的海水，无声而又轻缓地在天地间蔓延荡漾。

突然间阳光在眼前一寸寸碎裂开来，投在地面的树影变了形状，它们逐渐鼓胀隆起，在尘土里狰狞地爬行游动，宛如死亡的阴影一般紧随于后，穷追不舍。

不能被它们追上……否则的话……

快逃，快逃。脑子里只有这一个念头。他拼命地跑，可双腿却像陷进了泥泞的沼泽地里，每抬一步都分外艰难。

利威尔猛地睁开眼，醒了。

天还没完全亮，窗帘缝隙里透进一线薄薄的光，房间里的陈设渐渐从黑暗中显现出模糊的轮廓。身旁传来小孩子细弱均匀的呼吸声，利威尔借着微弱的光线打量着蜷缩在自己身侧儿时的自己，说不上来心里是什么滋味。跟过去的自己面对面，就算是在这个魔法世界恐怕也没有几个人能拥有这样的体验，固然新奇，可是对利威尔来说，这样的感觉却并不算好。他以为自己已经足够强大，强大到可以不再惧怕任何人或任何事，然而当另一个他出现在面前的时候，他才发现自己错了。他还是会怕。这样离奇的遭遇发生在自己身上，究竟意味着什么，又会导致什么，他全都不得而知。心底涌动着隐隐的不安，就好像独自一人站在结冰的湖面中央，四周裂纹遍布，却不知道脚下的冰层何时会坍裂。他厌恶这种事态超出掌控的感觉，可此时的他却又抓不到任何头绪，无端便生出了某种无计可施的烦躁。小孩在他身边沉沉地睡着，大半张脸埋在松软的枕头里，发丝凌乱地垂在脸上，露出半边眉眼，看似睡得很熟，然而仔细看却能发现孩子睡得并不算安稳。即使是在睡梦里，那张小脸上的紧张表情依然不见放松，好像一头警觉的小兽，一有风吹草动就会立刻惊醒。利威尔沉默地看着他，原本想要替他拢拢头发的手终究还是收了回来。

这时搭在他腰间的手臂突然收紧了点，一个火热的胸膛抵上他的后背，身后随之传来一个低沉慵懒的声音：“你醒了？”不等他回应，身后的人更紧地贴了上来，将他严丝合缝地搂在怀里。脖子后面传来柔软温热的触感，那人一边啃吻他的后颈一边含混不清地问，你是不是做恶梦了，看你一头汗。利威尔怔了怔，这才发现不光额头出了汗，连内衣都被汗沁湿了一片。他在那人的怀抱里动了动身体，没好气地小声嘀咕，我都出汗了你还抱着不嫌热啊，放开。不放。对方存心要闹他似的，长手长脚钳着他，将他抱得更紧了。即使隔着衣料，仍能感受到从背后那具赤裸的胸膛传来的源源不绝的热度，利威尔难耐地蜷起身子，不料那人的手也开始不安分，手指偷偷从他衣服下摆爬进来，沿着腹部肌理的线条一路蜻蜓点水地游上去，指腹恶劣地擦过他胸口的凸起又迅速滑下，顺势探进他的睡裤，将整只手掌覆在了他两腿之间。要害被人牢牢握住上下捋动，利威尔情不自禁地打了个哆嗦。小孩子没醒，还在他身边睡着，和他不过巴掌宽的距离，利威尔捂住嘴强压下快要溢出喉头的呻吟，待呼吸平缓一点后从咬紧的牙关里勉强挤出几个断断续续的气声，埃尔文，放手。对方却对他的警告置若罔闻，游移在他脖子上的嘴唇变本加厉，加重了吸吮的力道，白皙的脖颈上慢慢浮现出一枚暧昧的红痕。

“反正也睡不着了，不如抓紧时间做点有意义的事怎么样？”身后的男人同样以气声回答他，某个精神勃发的部位抵着他的屁股，非常有诚意地向他发出了热情的邀约。

面对这样难以拒绝的热情邀约，格兰芬多的院长先生、利威尔教授的回答却是——

“啊，利威尔实在太过分了。”一小时后，赖在格兰芬多院长办公室里留宿了一夜现在连早餐都已经吃完了却迟迟不肯回自己住所的另一位院长先生再次发出了不满的控诉，“下手这么狠，我差点以为我肋骨要断了。”

“你自找的。”利威尔翘脚坐在办公桌后翻看今天的《预言家日报》，上面刊登了一则少数激进巫师与麻瓜发生冲突的新闻，配图里人影晃动，最后定格在一个激进分子的脸上。从那人开合的口型可以辨出他似乎在高喊消灭麻瓜、夺回属于巫师的世界之类的话，利威尔的视线在上面停了两三秒，眉头渐渐皱了起来。

坐在对面长沙发上的金发男人还在不满地碎碎念：“谁能想到你会用胳膊肘顶我啊，你那一肘过来完全可以杀人了知不知道。”他顿了顿，垂眼看向跟他并排坐在一起的黑发小男孩，伸手揉揉对方的头发语重心长地教导道，“小利威尔，千万别像未来的你学习，否则会变成一个对爱人也能下狠手的暴力狂哦。”

小孩子正捏着一块饼干小口小口地吃着，听他这么说便敷衍地点点头，脸上的表情依然是淡淡的。埃尔文看他还穿着利威尔的旧衣服当罩衫，两条小腿光光地露在外头，脚丫子上连双鞋都没有，不由得有些不忍。抬眼看向办公桌后面的人，他扬声唤道：“利威尔，今天周六，我们带小利威尔去霍格莫德逛逛吧，也该给他买点衣服了。”

“多事。”利威尔翻起眼睛斜他一眼，“要是明天就找到方法把这家伙送回去了呢。”不等埃尔文说话他又理直气壮地补充了一句，“再说我的衣服不就是这家伙的衣服，就这么穿，别花那些冤枉钱。”

斯莱特林的院长先生被他的无理取闹气笑了：“我买给他总可以吧，你啊，拜托你对自己好一点行不行。”

利威尔放下报纸：“你也知道今天是周六，那些小鬼可都盼着周六去霍格莫德放飞自我，带着他去被学生看见了怎么办？”

“没问题的，你忘了我是教什么课的了吗。”埃尔文满不在乎地摆摆手，“就是要小利威尔配合一下。”他抽出魔杖，埋下头对小孩轻声说了些什么，然后安抚地拍拍孩子的后背。随着他低声吟动咒语，下一秒小男孩不见了身影，取而代之的是一只黑色的小猫，安安静静地趴在原本小男孩坐着的地方。

“啊，抱歉抱歉，你饼干还没吃完啊。”埃尔文捡起掉在沙发上的小半块饼干，放在手心里摊在小猫面前。小黑猫歪了歪头，睁着一双湿润的大眼睛看看他又看看他手里的食物，刚才还呈竖线状的瞳孔突然变得圆溜溜的，看上去可爱极了。他垂下脑袋，凑到埃尔文手里继续吃起了饼干。湿漉漉的猫舌头舔过手心和指缝，带来一阵令人迷醉的酥痒，斯莱特林的院长先生终于忍不住探手过去，小心翼翼地摸了摸小猫顺滑的皮毛。

“天啊利威尔，你看，他没咬我！他竟然没咬我！”埃尔文惊讶地叫出了声。

利威尔见他捧着小猫欣喜若狂的样子，不禁好气又好笑：“白痴吗你，他又不是真的猫。”

然而也不怪埃尔文会感动成那样，谁会知道这位人见人爱花见花开的斯莱特林学院之光竟附加了动物苦手这么个设定呢。在他们的学生时代，「神奇动物保护」那门课程毋庸置疑是高材生埃尔文唯一的恶梦。利威尔直到现在都还清楚地记得当时埃尔文是怎么被鹰头马身有翼兽追得满禁林乱跑的，后来被老师带去看人鱼，这人又差点被人鱼拖下水去，就连眼里除了钱还是钱的嗅嗅都抛弃了金戒指跑来咬他的手，更不用提他那只当成祖宗一般供奉的猫头鹰，埃尔文已经奉上了全部零食也只能换来被翅膀糊脸的待遇，至于信件包裹什么的，能不能顺利收到全看那位祖宗当天的心情。

看着撸猫撸得不亦乐乎、毫无院长尊严和形象可言的金发男人，利威尔在短暂的错愕后，心底不禁又生出了些小小的得意。

这个人生平头一次能跟小动物这么顺利地亲密接触，还不都是拜我所赐吗，毕竟那只猫就是我啊。

格兰芬多的院长先生这么想着，自起床之后就一直绷得紧紧的脸上终于流露出了一丝浅淡的笑意。


	4. （4）

（4）

霍格莫德向来不缺新奇的玩意儿。这个坐落于霍格沃兹魔法学校附近的美丽村落是师生们最爱造访的地方，在这里无论是魔法道具还是修理设备、无论是巫师服装还是文具糖果、甚至是用来整蛊恶作剧的魔法材料，一切都有专门的商店出售，应有尽有。

利威尔抄着手看埃尔文兴致勃勃地挑来选去，终于耐不住性子扬声唤道：“喂，差不多就行了，几件衣服而已至于挑那么久吗。”

“马上就好。”转到另一排货架后头的男人喏喏地回答他，可等了半天依然没见他有出来的意思。利威尔啧了一声，一边低声数落道你这个人怎么回事一边快步走过去，不料却在看见堆在对方臂弯里的一大摞衣物后愣了一下。

“你这家伙想把店都搬空么。”利威尔没好气地拎起挂在他臂弯里的围巾看了看，“行啊你，连耳罩都拿了，嫌钱多没地方烧是不是，等他回去了我看你要怎么处理这堆碍事的玩意儿，嘁。”

埃尔文凝眸看他，澄蓝的眼睛里满是晶灿灿的笑意。

“这个你不用担心，小利威尔穿过的衣服可是我的宝贝呢。”见四周无人，他稍稍俯低了身子凑到利威尔耳边小声说道，“再说了，谁让你平时都不肯给我送你礼物的机会，我只能把钱花在我的小未婚夫身上了。”说完宠溺地揉揉趴在利威尔怀里的小黑猫，不等对方回应便捧着那堆千挑万选出的衣帽鞋袜往结账的柜台翩然而去，留给身后羞恼的恋人一个潇洒自若的背影。

一上午这里逛逛那里瞧瞧，战利品颇丰，不光给小孩子添置了必备的生活用品，埃尔文还在蜂蜜公爵糖果店买了一大袋糖果和巧克力，路过文人居羽毛笔店又替自己和利威尔一人买了一支花色漂亮的羽毛笔，还美其名曰情侣款，一本正经地强词夺理，听得利威尔好气又好笑，只能赏他一句去你的了事。

“走了这么久你累了吧，我们找地方坐坐？小利威尔肯定也饿了。”埃尔文拎着大包小包的东西走在前面，凭借自己高大的体型不着痕迹地替后方的利威尔挡开熙熙攘攘的人流。利威尔答应得倒也爽快，顺手一指：“行啊，就去平常去的那家店吧。”

正好是吃饭的时候，店里已经坐了不老少人，靠窗的好位置更是一个都不剩了。他们在角落的座位坐下，埃尔文一边翻看菜单，一边问道：“你想吃点什么？”

“老样子。”利威尔将小猫放到桌上，自己则往椅背里一靠，长长地舒了口气。

“还真是数十年如一日坚持的口味啊，利威尔教授，就不想换点新花样吗？”男人抬起头，朝他戏谑地笑笑。

利威尔抱着双臂，好整以暇地看过去：“哦，那大概得先把你换了，意下如何呢，史密斯院长。”

埃尔文唇边的笑容扩大了：“别别别，可饶了我吧，衣不如新人不如旧，你可不能始乱终弃啊。”他迅速点好餐，把小猫抱到自己膝上逗弄了一会儿，突然想到了什么，伸手在鼓囊囊的袋子里翻找了一下，掏出一个五角型的小盒子来。“小利威尔还没吃过这个呢。”他在小猫好奇的眼神中撕开了包装袋，一只巧克力色的青蛙便像离弦之箭一样蹦到了桌面上。

“喂，你这家伙！”利威尔顿时变了脸色，可还没等他出手阻止，小黑猫已经敏捷地跃上桌子，扬起前爪对准蹦蹦跳跳的巧克力蛙一爪拍了下去，将这个风靡魔法世界的零食快准狠地按在自己的爪子下头。眼见小家伙低头嗅了嗅自己的战利品，粉嫩的舌头跟着伸了出来舔了舔毛茸茸的嘴唇，似乎在思考从哪里下口比较好，利威尔赶紧将他抱了起来，同时恶狠狠地瞪向对面正拍手称赞小利威尔好棒的金发男人，咬牙切齿地低声训斥道：“你怎么能给他吃这个！猫不能吃巧克力好吗，你他妈的想谋杀亲夫？”

“难得你这么坦率呢，”亲夫一词让埃尔文笑成了一朵花，他从利威尔手里接过小黑猫，爱怜地抚摸着小猫光滑的背毛，笑眯眯地看回去，“不过你是不是也忘了他并不是真的猫啊，我亲爱的利威尔教授。”

“你……”

这时几个七嘴八舌的声音加入了进来。

“呀，埃尔文教授！”

“利威尔教授也在啊。没想到会在这里碰到你们，真巧。”

两人一看，围拢过来的是几个斯莱特林的高年级学生。看得出来他们无比崇拜自家院长，在面对埃尔文时这些孩子们的脸上流露出的全是发自内心的尊敬和憧憬，而对于那位对头学院的冷面院长，他们的招呼明显就只是礼貌的客套而已。

“原来关于教授的传言是假的呀。”

“嗯？什么传言？”埃尔文不解地看向说出这话的女学生，对方与自己的同伴对视一眼，吃吃地笑了起来。

“就是说教授是动物苦手什么的，可您明明养了这么可爱的小猫。”

“哈哈哈。”闻言埃尔文也跟着笑了，“其实说得倒也没错，我的确不讨小动物喜欢呢。”他稍稍顿了一下，将怀里的小黑猫举到自己面前，“但他是个例外，他大概是唯一一个不嫌弃我的天使吧。”

“哎哟，教授您真是太幽默了。”

“咱们斯莱特林的院长可是最厉害的人，那些传言一定是因为嫉妒才捏造出来的，一定是！”

学生们叽叽喳喳地说笑着，突然间一个男生看到了什么，朝门口挥了挥手：“喂，莱纳，我们在这里。”

“怎么，莱纳也来了？”埃尔文疑惑地扬起脸，男孩子忙不迭地回答道：“是的教授，莱纳他们没来过霍格莫德，我们想尽一下地主之谊，陪他们到处逛逛。”

“哦，那也是应该的，有老师的签名许可吗？”

“里柯老师批准了。”

“嗯。”埃尔文点点头，“那你们就带他好好玩吧，注意安全。”

孩子们自然满口答应，一窝蜂地散了。利威尔瞥了眼跑远的学生，端起面前的红茶抿了一口，淡淡地说道：“很受学生爱戴嘛，史密斯教授。”

“彼此彼此。”他的恋人笑得一脸谦和，“格兰芬多的利威尔亲卫队也是让人印象很深刻的啊，阿克曼教授。”

利威尔撇撇嘴，不欲再与他就这个问题争论下去。回想起刚才匆匆瞥见的那张混在学生当中的生面孔，他不禁疑惑地问：“莱纳是谁？”

“哦，是玛格莱特魔法学校的交换学生，到我们这里交换学习一学期，校长安排在斯莱特林了。”

“原来如此。”利威尔了然地点点头，“我说我怎么没见过。”

“这孩子还不错，天资虽然不能算特别过人，不过为人勤奋踏实，也挺会照顾身边的人，这才来了没多久就跟其他孩子熟悉起来了，倒是挺省心的。”

“省心不是挺好么，要是换成那种只会大吵大闹的死蠢小鬼，那不得头痛死。”利威尔余光扫到对方欲言又止的表情，忍不住挑起了眉毛，“怎么，你有别的顾虑？”

“嗯……”埃尔文迟疑了一下，冲他抱歉地笑笑，“不，没什么，可能是我想太多了吧。”他看向趴在自己膝盖上无聊得直打哈欠的小黑猫，忍不住又将那个小小的身体抱进了怀里，“我说，利威尔，待会儿咱们用扫帚飞回去吧，小利威尔肯定会喜欢的。”

他的恋人皱着眉头瞅了他半晌，从牙缝里挤出一句话：“你知道你现在笑得很像个恋童的变态吗。”

“诶？我没——”还没等他申辩出声，他的恋人在桌子底下变本加厉地踢了他一脚，另一句更加严厉的命令接踵而至——

“飞回去什么的，想都别想！跟你说过多少次了，别在还是个麻瓜小孩的我面前随随便便使用魔法啊！”


	5. （5）

（5）

对角巷丽痕书店本月的图书销量冠军竟然是一本名为《和微笑小鹿一起唱歌》的低龄儿童书籍，实在是令人大跌眼镜。而仔细一看，90%的订单都来自霍格沃兹的斯莱特林学院，这就更让人觉得匪夷所思了。据知情人士透露，之前的某天早晨，当全校师生跟往常一样在礼堂享用早餐时，邮递猫头鹰飞了进来，将一摞包好的书空投在史密斯教授面前。然后在众目睽睽之下，这位高大俊逸的金发教授打开包裹，取出这本《和微笑小鹿一起唱歌》的童书快速翻看了一遍，丝毫不觉得自己当众看童书有什么不妥，甚至还在飘扬的儿歌声中满意地点了点头。于是斯莱特林的学生们立刻人人自危，每个人脑袋上都冒出了此起彼伏的问号：教授又想出什么折磨我们的新花样了？？难道这是下学期的必修课之一么？？怀着这样的疑问，斯莱特林从一年级到七年级的学生纷纷将这本书加入了订购书单，导致书店的这款童书销售一空。斯莱特林人手一本童书的行为招来了格兰芬多的无情吐槽：你们学院这是要开倒车吗？原来所谓的干大事就是唱儿歌么？面对来自对头学院的嘲笑，斯莱特林的学生们昂起了他们高傲的头颅：哼，你们懂什么，史密斯教授这么做自然有他的用意，笑到最后的人一定是我们斯莱特林！

谁会笑到最后姑且不提，在场所有人里头，只有一个人对史密斯教授购买这些儿童丛书的用意心知肚明。格兰芬多的院长先生看着一下课就跑来他办公室准时报到的男人，无可奈何地叹了口气：“埃尔文，算我求你了，别那样逗小时候的我好吗，总觉得被你占了很大的便宜啊……”

“嗯？怎么了？”把小孩抱坐在自己腿上的男人正忙着献宝似的翻书给孩子看，听他这么说也只是随口应了一声，注意力仍放在怀里的小孩身上，利威尔看着他认真专注而又温柔的模样，再看看脸上虽然没什么表情但眼里却难掩兴奋与好奇的儿时自己，终究还是不忍心扫他们的兴致，将没说完的抱怨咽了回去。

翻开的书页上，一只可爱的长角小鹿眨动它宝石般晶莹的大眼睛，在对上小男孩的视线后朝他轻轻点了点头，还礼貌地问了声好。随着书页翻动，它撒开四蹄，欢快地从这一页跑向另一页，而它每到一处，周遭的景色便随着它奔跑的脚步不停变换，白雪皑皑的松林，绿草如茵的山坡，淙淙作响的清涧，繁花似锦的草原。它步履轻盈，奔跑跳跃，在四季流转间留下深深浅浅的蹄印，同时吟唱出悦耳动听的歌谣。见小孩子看得入神，埃尔文抿唇一笑，不疾不徐继续翻动书页，当故事接近尾声时他抽出魔杖，杖尖对着书里奔跑的小鹿轻轻一点，就见一团金色的光芒凭空出现，笼罩住小鹿的身体，萦绕着它从书里跃然而出。小鹿歪了歪脑袋，随即蹦蹦跳跳地往半空跑去，在它身后，朵朵蹄印化为点点星光，慢慢汇聚成一条蜿蜒璀璨的光的河流。小孩子黑亮的眼睛追随着小鹿奔向空中的影像，直到它完全消失才意犹未尽地眨了眨，埃尔文见状，唇边的笑意不由得扩大了些，他揉了揉小孩子的脑袋，将魔杖递到他面前：“你也想使用魔法吗？可以试试哦。”

“喂。”另一位院长先生越听越觉得不对劲，不由得冷着脸呵斥了一声，对方立刻恍然大悟地收回魔杖，继而朝他露出一个不好意思的笑容：“对哦，忘了我的魔杖不能给小利威尔用，还好利威尔你提醒了我，那就把你的魔杖给我吧。”

利威尔看着埃尔文那一脸理所当然的样子就气不打一处来，竖起眉毛没好气地数落他：“你脑子坏了吗，巫师怎么能随便将自己的魔杖交到不相干的人手里。”

“这哪是不相干的人，这就是你自己啊。”对方耸耸肩，回答得振振有词，“再说你怎么舍得拒绝一个求知若渴的孩子呢？”他握住怀里小孩的肩膀将他转向利威尔的方向，小鬼眼巴巴地看着他，期盼的眼神险些就令利威尔招架不住。

妈的，原来我小时候是这么难缠的么。黑发教授默默捂住了内伤不已的心口。可是原则性的问题不能让步，即使被幼时的自己这么充满期待地注视着，利威尔还是硬起心肠，冷淡地拒绝道，不行。

这话令那边的一大一小同时露出了失望的表情。

“诶，利威尔别这么小气嘛，让他摸一下，摸一下就好。”

“别做梦了，我是不会答应的。”

“你是怕触犯未成年人不得使用魔法的禁令吗，那条禁令只适用于麻瓜社会，这里是霍格沃兹啊没问题的。”

“这小鬼又不是霍格沃兹的学生！”

“虽然现在不是，但他将来就是了啊，再说只摸一下又不会出什么事，求你了honey，今晚我在这里睡，什么都听你的，好不好。”

利威尔被八爪鱼般缠上来的埃尔文从怀里摸走魔杖，看他美滋滋地捧到小孩子面前，白皙的面孔板得紧紧的，看不出他究竟在想些什么。黑发男孩怯生生地看了看未来的自己，见他没有大发雷霆，再加上旁边另一个人一直笑吟吟地加以鼓励，迟疑片刻后终于还是伸出手，小心翼翼地拿起了魔杖。而下一刻，出乎在场两个大人的意料，魔杖头上顷刻间炸开了一片灿烂的烟花。小孩子愣在原地，双手紧紧握着魔杖半晌没有动弹，像是看得呆住了。埃尔文率先回过神来，抚摸着孩子的小脑袋连声夸奖说小利威尔真了不起，头一回使用魔杖就能施放出魔法，这比很多人都要厉害了呢，而利威尔看着他，不禁陷入了一阵怔忡。小孩脸上惊讶而又不知所措的神情让他回想起很多年前幼小的自己被那个人领到对角巷第一次去买魔杖的情景。当时的他也是这样，面对从来不曾见过也无法想象的魔法世界，紧张、胆怯、不知所措，而陪在他身边如同黑影般沉默高大的男人则鼓励地拍拍他的背，示意他冷静下来，凭自己的直觉做出选择就好。

“我记得你说过你的魔杖不是在对角巷买来的是吧。”

突然响起的沉稳男声打断了利威尔的思绪，他抬眼看向对方，轻轻点了点头：“嗯，那时候怎么都挑不出适合我的魔杖，后来凯尼就把这支魔杖给了我。”

“你舅舅替你选的一定没错。”埃尔文走过来牵住他的手，“你看，你小时候明明是这么有魔法天赋的一个孩子，为什么非要扼制你的天性呢。”

利威尔凝视着恋人那双含笑的蓝眼睛，深深地吸了口气，兀自将胸口翻涌的苦涩强压下去。埃尔文不会明白的，身为纯血巫师的他大概永远都无法体会，就是因为这样的天赋，小时候的自己才会一直认为自己是个怪物。那些发生在自己身边无法解释的奇异现象，在很长一段时间里都是他挥之不去的梦魇，毕竟出生于麻瓜社会的他，脑子里是没有魔法这样的概念的，以至于到后来发生了那件事……

埃尔文没察觉他的异样，接着问道：“凯尼先生还好吗？说起来你好像很久没去拜访他了。”

利威尔垂下眼：“我哪知道，老家伙行踪不定的，大概又去执行什么任务了吧。”

“也是啊，凯尼先生可是魔法部的首席傲罗。”埃尔文摸摸下巴，迅速看了眼不远处还沉浸在魔法带给他的惊奇中的小孩子，将声音压低了些，“小利威尔的事，你要告诉他么？”

“不用了吧，让他知道反而添乱，我们尽快找到解决方法才是要紧。”利威尔烦躁地吁出口气，“明天晚上我打算去图书馆查查资料，怎么样，陪我一起？”

埃尔文笑着揽住他的肩膀，在他紧蹙的眉心间落下一个安慰的吻。

“那是自然。”


	6. （6）

（6）

要问在偌大的霍格沃兹魔法学校里史密斯院长最喜欢什么地方，答案除了利威尔教授的办公室之外，大概就数图书馆最让他流连忘返了。位于城堡五楼的图书馆里收藏着成千上万本书，弧形廊顶下，一排排高度抵到天花板的橡木雕花书架笔直地耸立着，每个书架上都陈列着密密麻麻的书籍，一直延伸进馆内最深远的地方。自学生时代开始，埃尔文就已经习惯在这里度过他的闲暇时光，这里承载了他无数美好而又难忘的回忆，而细想一下，每帧回忆的画面里几乎都有那个与他相伴的黑色身影。不知不觉，也一起度过了这么长的时间了呢。埃尔文的手轻轻抚上书架光滑的木质表面，目光因为怀念而不自觉地柔和了许多。他放轻脚步穿过重重书架，随手取了本书来到他们惯常的座位坐下，一边翻阅一边打发等待的时间。

然而今天等待的时间有点长，一向守时的利威尔竟姗姗来迟，他都快看完整本书了才瞧见对方急匆匆朝他走来的身影。

“抱歉，让你久等了。”利威尔走近，压低的嗓音里竟流露出一丝罕见的疲惫。埃尔文自然敏锐地捕捉到了，不由得合上书关切地看向对方：“怎么了，出什么事了吗？”

他的恋人轻描淡写地摇摇头：“没什么，处理学生的问题而已。”

“原来如此。”埃尔文起身与他一同朝图书馆深处走去，“我记得你今天最后一堂是公共课吧，哪个学院的学生这么勤学好问，应该给他们学院加十分以兹鼓励啊。”

“有备而来嘛史密斯教授，看来你是知道这十分会加在你们学院头上了？”利威尔斜睨他一眼，脸上的表情似笑非笑。

金发教授不怎么谦虚的回答与他谦逊的笑容形成了鲜明的对比：“作为院长，我只是对本学院的水平有一个很清楚的认识罢了。”他顿了顿，饶有兴味地追问道，“是哪个学生啊，竟然能缠着你问这么久，这么有胆量的人可不多呢。”

“虽然严格说起来也不是你们学院的学生，不过……”说话间他们已经进入了禁书区，光线陡然暗了下来，比普通阅读区还要高耸许多的书架在地面投下大片大片的阴影，利威尔停下脚步看了看指示，转向右侧的通道，“是莱纳。”

“哦？是他？”

“他问了我很多关于黑魔法防御术的问题。”

“对黑魔法防御术感兴趣的孩子啊，挺少见的，是立志成为傲罗吗？”埃尔文笑眯眯地说。

利威尔耸耸肩，不置可否。

禁书区的藏书浩如烟海，五花八门的分类令人眼花缭乱。为了提高效率，两个人分头去寻找相关类目的书籍查阅，时间也在翻动书页的沙沙声中一分一秒逝去。利威尔凭印象快速翻看了十几部关于时间魔法的书籍和文献，却都没发现什么特别有用的线索，不禁失望地轻叹了口气。将书放回原位，他抬眼浏览着书架上别的书籍，余光却瞥见通道的另一头埃尔文正捧着本书看得聚精会神，不由得心生好奇。那家伙那么聪明，该不会已经发现了什么？利威尔这么想着，轻手轻脚地走过去。孰料还没等他靠近，对方已经先一步合上书，朝他看了过来。

“想偷袭我吗，利威尔教授。”男人的口气愉快中带着点促狭。

“嘁，你想得美。”利威尔翻翻白眼，目光落在对方手里的书上，“找到什么了么？”

埃尔文摇头：“没看到什么特别的。”他将书插回去，抚着下巴所有所思地开口，“要是连霍格沃兹的图书馆里都找不到线索的话，那还真有点棘手了呢。”

利威尔没接他的话。他狐疑地扫了埃尔文一眼，而后将视线转回刚刚被对方放回去的那本书上，伸手便要去拿，不料却被埃尔文捉住了手腕。男人高大的身形笼罩住他，顺势将他困在身体与书架形成的狭小空间里，一个吻跟着就落了下来。嘴唇厮磨的感觉柔软美好，令人沉醉，然而在一瞬间的失神后利威尔猛地记起他们现在身处何地，连忙将面前的人推开了些。

“埃尔文，你他妈的干什么呢，也不看看这儿是什么地方。”他压低了声音朝对方低吼，一面紧张地环顾四周，生怕刚才的举动被旁人看了去。男人坦然地笑着，手撑在书架上，依然没有要放开他的意思：“我只是突然很怀念罢了，我们美好的学生时代。”

“嗯？”

“我珍贵的初吻也是在这里献出去的呢。”

利威尔闻言讥诮地勾起一边嘴角：“可不是么，你偷带进来一棵曼德拉草，不小心把盆砸碎了，在它尖叫的时候图书管理员想把你俩一起扔出去，你跟她顶嘴，气得她把曼德拉草糊在你脸上，好一个热吻。”

“你还是这么口是心非，我亲爱的利威尔。”埃尔文捏了捏他的下巴，俯身与他靠近了些，“你明知道我说的是跟你的那次。”

黑发教授脸上的表情没有丝毫变化：“和我？那你记错了，才不是那个时候。”他径直盯着面前明显愣住的人，眼里慢慢浮起一线狡黠的笑意，“三年级的那个圣诞夜，你半夜偷跑进格兰芬多的休息室找我，后来你窝在暖炉边睡着了，爷就趁机偷袭了你，傻瓜，你早就不纯洁了。至于图书馆那次我们都快毕业了，你竟然还以为那是初吻，啧啧啧，我该说你可怜还是该说你笨呢。”

听闻此言，斯莱特林的院长先生如遭雷殛。利威尔见状，善解人意地拍了拍他僵硬的肩膀：“放心啦，我这么靠谱的人肯定不会丢下你不管，这不是对你负责了吗。”

好半天才听见对方用颤抖的声音控诉道：“……你没告诉我。”

“用不着，我又不会始乱终弃。”

“你亲了我，你却没告诉我……”

“妈的你烦死了，别像个失贞的小姑娘似的。”

“你那么早以前就已经亲过我了！你亲我而我却不知道！”

“我现在还睡你了呢，别矫情了。”利威尔摆脱他的桎梏，锐利的眼神直端端逼视过去，“得了，少在那边给我装傻，你这家伙果然有什么事在瞒着我吧。”

“哈哈哈你怎么会这么想，”埃尔文十分真诚地与他对视，“我在你面前可是毫无保留的啊，无论是身体还是思想，这点你应该最清楚不过了，对吧，利威尔教授。”

亲昵的口吻外加暧昧的弦外之音，饶是表情寡淡如利威尔也不禁微微红了脸庞，他错开眼，不太自在地咳了一声。埃尔文见好就收，收敛了谈笑的神色，拉过他的手拢在自己手里：“好了，今天就查到这里吧，也快到闭馆时间了，明天再继续。相信我，我绝不会对你有所隐瞒的，毕竟这件事攸关你的安危，你觉得我会拿你的生命开玩笑？我不敢，也输不起。”

他的神情严肃而又认真，利威尔望着他，片刻后低下了头：“你说得对……是我太疑神疑鬼了，抱歉。”

埃尔文轻轻吻了吻他的发顶，牵住他往外走：“我知道你心里着急，其实我也一样。别想太多，总会有办法的。”

两人的足音回响在深夜静谧无人的走廊里，墙上一幅幅画框里的人像似乎感受到了他们的心事重重，平时叽叽喳喳的肖像们不约而同地闭起了嘴巴，无声地目送他们的身影渐渐远去。走到楼梯拐角处利威尔突然停住了脚步，埃尔文不解地回身看去，却见对方皱了皱眉头，像是在思忖什么，几秒的沉默后才低声开口说道：“有件事我觉得还是告诉你比较好。凯尼写了信给我，魔法部的预言球失窃了，他正在调查这事。”

这出人意料的消息令埃尔文讶异地挑起了眉毛。

“偷走预言球？这到底是出于什么目的……一般人拿着并没有用处吧。”

“你觉得这两件事之间有什么关联么，我总感觉不太对劲。”

对此埃尔文也毫无头绪，在这个节骨眼上发生这样的意外，也难怪利威尔会起疑。他想了想，安慰地拍了拍利威尔的手背：“我们现在掌握的情况还是太少了，静观其变吧，当务之急还是先找到把小利威尔送回去的方法比较重要，其他的先别多想。”

利威尔沉默地点点头。

而后一路无话，埃尔文把他送到办公室门口，叮嘱他好好休息，得到了对方的允诺后才返身离开。直到这时他才卸下了方才镇定的伪装，心烦意乱地朝自己的办公室走去。

在图书馆里对利威尔说的那番话，每个字都是他的真心话。

他可以失去很多，也可以舍弃很多，可惟有失去利威尔这件事，哪怕只有万分之一的可能性，也让他觉得难以承受。


	7. （7）

（7）

接下来他们的空余时间几乎都耗在了图书馆里，可遗憾的是，尽管他们二人已经争分夺秒以最快速度查阅了大量典籍，真正有用的信息却是少之又少。不过想想也是，倘若穿越时空这种禁术能光明正大写在书里供人借阅，那世界的历史和未来岂不早就乱套了。研究遭遇瓶颈，而学院内部的教务与公事也要付出相当的时间与精力去处理，尤其是已经开赛的魁地奇杯和十二月末的圣诞节庆祝活动，身为院长的他们自然少不得尽心尽力操持，利威尔忙得分身乏术，几天下来连下眼睑处都泛起了淡淡的青色。埃尔文也好不到哪里去，他通过他父亲的关系联系到了好几位专门研究时间魔法的学者，这些日子每天晚上都忙着挨个登门拜访，想借此找到能解决问题的突破口。两人各忙各的，虽然平时连个照面都打不上，但彼此齐心一力的感觉还是将压在心头的焦虑冲淡了不少。

这天和往常一样，利威尔匆匆用罢晚饭便准备去图书馆继续查阅资料，不料却在途中被人叫住了。

“利威尔教授。”身后传来的声音很是恭敬。利威尔停下来一看，叫住他的人原来是莱纳。

这位来自玛格莱特魔法学校的交换生身着自己学校的制服，体格高大，面容坚毅，跟同龄的孩子比起来显得更加成熟稳重。

“教授这是要去图书馆吗？”男孩看了看前方，试探地问道。

利威尔点点头。

莱纳见自己猜对了，咧嘴笑了起来：“那我可以跟教授同行么，我也打算去图书馆看看。”

“随便你啊。”利威尔无所谓地应道，迈步往前走去。

莱纳跟在他身边，好奇地打量着周围，语气中难掩兴奋：“听说霍格沃兹的图书馆有最丰富的藏书，今天终于能亲眼目睹了，教授有什么推荐书目吗？”

利威尔想了想，报出几个书名，末了说道：“你们这个年纪，多读点书的确没有坏处。”

“是的，我母亲也常这么说，所以这次有交换学习的机会，我就很努力地争取了。”莱纳说着看了利威尔一眼，迟疑了一下才接着小声说道，“不过我没想到会把我安排到斯莱特林，如果是格兰芬多学院就好了。”

“怎么，对史密斯教授有哪里不满意么？”

“啊，不是不是。”男孩子慌忙摆手否认，“史密斯教授人很好，我只是觉得也许我更适合格兰芬多。勇敢，忠诚，这些都是我一直追求并引以自律的品格。”

“呵，你倒是不怕我。”利威尔瞥他一眼，喉间发出几不可闻的一声轻笑。

莱纳挠挠头，有些不好意思地回答：“因为我觉得教授并不像传闻的那么可怕，而且，教授可是最强的巫师，如果能在教授门下学习，对我来说真是很幸运的一件事。”

“正因为你不是格兰芬多的学生才会对我有这样的误解吧，”利威尔脸上的表情仍是一如既往的冷淡，“你可能不知道我对我自己学院的学生要求有多严格，他们私底下怎么讨论我的我也一清二楚。相信我，要是你真成了我的学生，不出一天你就会跟他们一样在背后叫我魔鬼了。”

“不会——”莱纳急急地开口正欲辩解，却被对方一挥手截断了要说的话。

“总之，保持初心，只要你坚持你选择的路，那么在哪里学习都是一样。”

“是……谢谢教授。”

说话间图书馆的大门已近在咫尺，利威尔正打算推门而入，不想莱纳先他一步伸出手，态度殷勤地替他打开了大门。利威尔不易觉察地皱了皱眉，还没说什么，兜在怀里的某个家伙却不乐意了。只见一条小小的黑影从他的罩袍内探出了头，冲莱纳恶狠狠地挥舞了一下爪子。金黄短发的男孩吃了一惊：“教授，这是？”

“没什么，埃尔文的猫，临时托我照看。”利威尔轻描淡写地解释道，伸手抚上那颗毛茸茸的猫头准备将它压回怀里。不料小猫并不配合，左摇右摆躲闪着利威尔的手，边躲边朝莱纳凶狠地龇牙，一副如临大敌的戒备姿态。

莱纳露出一个苦笑：“看来史密斯教授的猫并不喜欢我。”

“这家伙就是这个脾气。本来还想偷偷带它进去呢，现在看来是不可能了。”利威尔朝入口扬扬下巴示意，“行了，你进去吧，我先去料理一下这家伙，过会儿再来。”说完也不再理会莱纳，转身离开了。

等回到自己办公室，利威尔将怀里的小黑猫放到沙发上，替他解了变形咒，没好气地教训他：“怎么回事，这么不安分的话以后别想我再带你出去了，万一被人察觉你的身份我们都会有大麻烦的知道吗。说起来也都怪埃尔文那个混蛋，说什么天天把你关在这里怕把你憋坏了非让我带着你，啧，他倒是说得轻巧，到头来麻烦的都是我。”

小孩子微垂着头，一声不吭听他数落，白净的小脸上半点愧疚的表情都没有，等他教育完便没事人一样跳下地，跑到利威尔的办公桌边轻车熟路地拉开抽屉，摸出一支埃尔文专门替他做的魔杖，兴高采烈地到一旁玩去了。

嘁，就凭那种玩具也想施放出魔法么，小鬼未免也太天真了点。利威尔看向那个正在一本正经挥舞魔杖的小小身影，无可奈何地摇了摇头。

小孩困得早，玩了一阵便哈欠连天。利威尔带他洗漱完毕，牵着手把他送上了床。小孩子一沾着枕头便立刻睡了过去，胸膛浅浅地起伏着，发出均匀和缓的呼吸声。利威尔替他盖好被子，没有马上离开，而是站在床边端详了他一会儿。这孩子看来已经习惯了这里，入睡后的表情不再像刚来时那般紧绷，明显放松了不少，大概潜意识里已经将这里划为安全的地盘了吧，然而他可能并不清楚，这里并不是可以让他永远逃避现实的乐园，他必须回去，回到那个时候，虽然对于一个还不满七岁的幼小孩童来说，要让他独自面对当时发生的一切实在是件过于残酷的事。

外间的窗户玻璃传来叩叩两声轻响，打断了他的思绪。他走出去，一眼便看见他好几天没见着面的爱人骑着飞天扫帚悬浮在窗外。他推开窗，趴在窗台上冲对方扬了扬眉毛：“哟，大忙人回来啦。”

“我听出了埋怨的味道呢，亲爱的利威尔教授。”男人骑在扫帚上拐了个弯，伸手将他的手牵到面前，在他手背上啄吻了一下，“所以我这不是第一时间就赶过来看你了吗。”他朝室内望了望，“小利威尔呢，睡了？”

“睡了，你也该滚回去拉屎睡觉了。”利威尔抽回手，作势要关窗，却被对方眼疾手快地抓住了手腕。

“不和我比一场么，利威尔，咱们很久没飞过了吧。”夜色中那双湛蓝的眼眸凝视着他，闪动于其中的雀跃神采跟多年前偷偷飞到他寝室外面撺掇他放弃睡觉出去飞一场的金发男孩一模一样。

利威尔抱着双臂跟对方对视几秒，终于摒不住唇边流泻的清浅笑意：“输了可别哭啊，埃尔文。”

骑在扫帚上的高大男人开心地笑起来，回答也跟当年如出一辙：“那要比比看才知道最后哭的人会是谁了。”

两道速度几乎一样的黑影箭一般掠过夜空，飞向城堡外围的树林。冬日的夜晚寒星寥寥，他们穿梭在白露凝结的林间，宽大的袍袖被风鼓动，发出猎猎的响声。利威尔游刃有余地避开伸向四面八方的树枝，像一只灵巧矫健的隼，整片树林都变成了他巨大的游乐场。憧憧树影飞速退向身后，他已经领先了埃尔文一个身位，瞥向对方的眼神不免有些得意。

“读书的时候你就没赢过我几次，还是不服输吗。”他们飞到了悬崖边，顺着瀑布一个急速俯冲，而后在即将触到水面时猛地拔地而起。利威尔侧头看向紧咬住他不放的埃尔文，在哗哗水声中戏谑地开口。

金发男人目不斜视，从容不迫地回答道：“那你也别忘了当年魁地奇杯的最后优胜是我们斯莱特林，不是你们格兰芬多。”

“啧。”利威尔闻言没好气地咂咂嘴，狠狠一个加速，将埃尔文甩在身后。

前方是一片幽深的山谷，高耸的树木遮天蔽日，连月光也照不亮其中最幽暗的角落。眼见利威尔闷头冲进了那片深重的阴影，埃尔文无奈地摇摇头，也跟着加速飞了进去。这里的夜露比刚才还要浓重，林间弥漫起乳白色的水汽，视线也不可避免地受到了不小的阻碍。前方的利威尔仍在不管不顾地飞着，距离与他越拉越远，埃尔文正想提醒他注意安全，却看见利威尔的扫帚突然慢了下来，在空中不受控制地摆动了几下，随即便像断了线的风筝似的直端端地往下坠去。埃尔文立时惊出一身冷汗，不顾旁边茂密的树枝会划伤自己，一头便朝利威尔坠落的方向加速俯冲而去。

万幸的是赶在对方落地前埃尔文将他拦腰捞起，两人骑在埃尔文的扫帚上往前缓慢飞行了一小段，在一处稍微开阔的空地上停了下来。

“刚才是怎么了？吓得我心跳都快停止了。”斯莱特林的院长先生抬头看了看高处，难得露出了有些后怕的神情。

“……我也不知道。”利威尔随他一起看向天空，喃喃地说道，脸上的表情十分迷惑，“刚才突然就无法控制了，好像一瞬间失去了魔力一样。”

“失去魔力？别开这种玩笑。”埃尔文收回目光，正想检查一下对方有没有哪里受伤，孰料却在转过身的那一刻倒吸了一口凉气，“我的天，利威尔，你……”

借着一束照进树林的月光，他清楚地看见了自己恋人的双手变成了半透明的样子。

利威尔当然也看见了自己的变化，他难以置信地盯着自己的手，身形不自觉地轻晃了一下，原本白皙的脸此刻竟像被抽走了所有血色般，霎时灰白得难看。

沉默和恐惧同时攫住了他们。眼前所见无疑是在提醒他们一个显而易见的现实。

——留给他们的时间已经不多了。


	8. （8）

（8）

史密斯夫人将晚餐摆上餐桌，墙上的挂钟指向了五时三刻。她解下围裙，透过半敞的窗户朝外头院门的方向张望了一下。

这个举动没能逃过她丈夫的眼睛。靠坐在藤椅里的男人放下报纸，无奈地笑道：“珀西，忙完了就坐下来吧，孩子们到点自然会回来的。对了，帮我沏杯茶好吗？”

珀西·史密斯嘴上答应着，视线却依然落在窗外。

“看这天气像是要下大雨了，也不知道他们会不会遇上。”她看着乌云密布的天空，忧心忡忡地咕哝道。

果不其然，没过一会儿便下起了雨。冬天的雨最是让人难捱，淅淅沥沥地打在屋檐上，那声音冰冷萧索，像是要把人的心都给冻住似的。珀西忙不迭地将窗户都关上，又吩咐丈夫将壁炉的火生得再旺些。又等了一阵子，门廊处终于响起了开门的声音，珀西起身迎过去，见儿子熟悉的身影出现在门口，连忙伸手接过他的伞，在看见他被雨水淋湿的外套后忍不住心疼地念叨，你这孩子，打了伞怎么还淋到了，快进来暖暖身子。视线一转，珀西看向跟在儿子身后进门的人，脸上顿时绽放出大大的喜悦笑容：“噢，我亲爱的利威尔，可算把你给盼来了，你说你这都多久没来看过我们了，埃尔文说你们今天要回来吃饭我还以为他诳我呢。你最近怎么样，还好吗？快让我看看。”

“晚上好，珀西。”黑发男人张开双臂拥抱了她，“真对不起，最近事情太多了，实在忙得脱不开身，我也一直都惦记着你的手艺呢。”

“那今天可要多吃点，我做了烤鳕鱼、土豆烩羊肉、还有牛尾浓汤，都是你最爱吃的。”

埃尔文正往衣架上挂外套，听到自己母亲如此偏心的言论不禁咳了两声，而后一本正经地说道：“妈，你知道为什么我现在不爱带利威尔回来了吗。”

“什么，是你这孩子不让利威尔来的？”珀西不满地看向自己儿子。

埃尔文笑起来，亲昵地搂住母亲的肩膀：“谁让我每次带他回来您都要跟我抢，就算您是我母亲我也是会嫉妒的哦。”

“油嘴滑舌。”珀西嗔怪地拍了儿子一下，转头招呼利威尔，“来呀孩子，愣在门口干什么，快进来吃饭了。”

利威尔应了一声，跟在他们母子俩身后进了房间，见到早已等在那里的老史密斯，他赶紧上前问了好，又跟对方寒暄了几句。史密斯先生见到他也是高兴得不行，连连招呼他入座，然而利威尔却立着没动，他抬眼看向埃尔文，对方会意，清了清嗓子开口说道：“爸，妈，先不着急吃饭，我和利威尔有件事想对你们说。”在父母疑惑的神情中他从怀里掏出一只小黑猫来，口中喃喃念了几句咒语，小猫便在他手里恢复成了小男孩的模样。

夫妻俩同时惊讶地啊了一声。

“博格特？你带只博格特回家做什么？”史密斯先生注视着那个跟利威尔的长相如出一辙的小孩子，捋了捋下巴上的胡须思忖道，可随即又质疑起了自己的推断，“不对，虽说博格特可以变成人类的样子，但它只会变成你最害怕的东西来吓唬你，埃尔文，你最怕的东西竟然是利威尔？这说不通啊。”

相较于丈夫万事都以学术研究般严谨寻求答案的态度，珀西的反应则直截了当多了。她眨眨眼睛，在片刻的迟疑后忍不住扬声发问：“……你们……你们这是有孩子了？” 

这话令两个已过而立之年的大男人一时竟也不知该怎么回答才好。回来之前埃尔文也料想过父母必定会追问这是怎么一回事，然而他却没料到他们的反应是如此的天马行空。他和利威尔对看一眼，苦笑着说了句妈你想哪儿去了，随即便将事情的来龙去脉对父母一五一十和盘托出。

听完儿子的讲述，史密斯先生脸上的笑容淡了下去，他看了看餐桌那头垂手而立的两个孩子，沉声说道：“这件事情的严重性你们明白么。”

“父亲，我们……”埃尔文刚说了这么几个字，就被他父亲挥挥手打断了。年长男人深邃的目光在镜片后面闪了闪，最终重重地叹了口气：“行了，先吃饭吧，吃完饭跟我到书房来。”

一顿饭吃得是各怀心事，除了珀西。在起初的震惊过后，对于眼前这个穿越时空来到现在的小利威尔，她心头涌上的更多的则是浓浓的怜爱之情。也许这个瘦小孩子勾起了她对往事的怀念，她情不自禁地说起了许多埃尔文和利威尔上学时候的趣事，也多亏了她，餐桌上的气氛才不至于陷入彻底的沉默与压抑。饭后她领着小孩子去了前厅，埃尔文和利威尔则随着老史密斯进了书房。门甫一关上，史密斯先生便发话了。

“利威尔身上是不是已经出现异状了？”

两人迅速交换了个眼神。刚才怕母亲担心，埃尔文便有意略去了利威尔失去魔力那段不提，原本也是打算单独告诉父亲的，没想到老爷子洞若观火，一眼便看出他们仍有所保留。此刻已经没什么好继续隐瞒的了，利威尔上前一步，对老先生点点头：“是的伯父，之前我的身体出现了局部的透明化，并且在透明化的同时也不能使用魔法，我想应该是……期限要到了。”

“看来你们也清楚后果有多严重。”老史密斯责备地看了他们一眼，摇头叹息，“出了这么大的事为什么不第一时间告诉我呢，这样一直拖下去，利威尔的性命可就……”

“所以我们这不就回来跟您商量了吗。”埃尔文看父亲面色不虞，连忙开口打起了圆场。“我们也是怕您和母亲担心，才想着我们自己解决……”

“这事有这么简单能解决就好了。”老史密斯没给儿子留面子，毫不客气地打断了他，“时间魔法是禁忌的魔法，就算是高阶巫师也没有几位能随意操控。现在会出现这样的情况，原因虽然未知，但有一点很清楚，过去一定发生了异变，而且是针对利威尔的。”他停顿了一下，声音也愈发低沉，“这可不是闹着玩的，要是利威尔因此而消失，那么到目前为止的历史也将随之发生变化，就像之前你们在蒙特利尔对抗黑巫师的那场战役，如果没有利威尔参战的话，那么结果谁胜谁负可就说不准了。”

“照您这么说，最大的可能就是想除掉利威尔的黑巫师干的了？”埃尔文闻言不禁皱起了眉头，“可是当年的战役结束后已经将所有作乱的黑巫师一网打尽，全部都关押在阿兹卡班监狱，我们确信没有漏网之鱼才对，黑巫师里还有谁这么大能耐能操纵时间魔法呢？”

这个问题似乎让刚有了点头绪的分析立刻又陷入了死胡同，房间里安静下来，只听见夜雨敲打在玻璃上发出的声响。

老史密斯背着手，在窗前来回踱步，似乎在思考什么。突然间他停了下来看向利威尔：“孩子，你说这个穿越过来的你是‘那时候’的你？”

“……是。他穿的衣服我有印象，的确是我那时所穿的衣服，而且……”利威尔的声音钝钝的，“那上面沾着我母亲的血。”

“那么，是你母亲遇害的那天了。”老史密斯沉吟道，“我记得你说过你母亲死于枪击。啊，抱歉，又提起让你难过的事了。”

利威尔摇摇头：“您不用道歉，都过去了，凯尼去处理后事的时候警局给出的报告是这么说的，遭遇入室抢劫，枪伤是致命伤。可不知道为什么，我总觉得那也许不是母亲真正的死因，但我对那时候发生的事真的记不太清了，凯尼说是某种应激反应，我的脑子故意抹去了那段记忆，也许吧。”

“其实我很疑惑，阿克曼家是有名的巫师世家，就算你母亲选择了嫁给非巫师的人类并且在麻瓜社会生活，但真要遇上性命攸关的危急情况也不至于这么轻易就被枪给击中。”

“您的意思……这不是意外？”利威尔半眯了下眼睛，瞳孔中倏然闪过一线冰冷的光，语调也不自觉地阴狠起来，“那么是谁。”

“这就是问题的关键了，如果能找出真相，说不定一切问题都能迎刃而解。”

“可是现在已经没有充裕的时间让我们慢慢查找真相了。”这时在旁边一直默不做声的埃尔文突然开口说道，“父亲，有什么办法能先将小利威尔送回过去么？”

老史密斯犹豫了一下，没有直接回答儿子的问题。书桌上的烛火被风吹动，倏地暗了暗，投在墙上的影子也随之晃了几晃。埃尔文觑着父亲严肃的表情，猜想也许不太乐观，心便跟着一点点地沉了下去。一时间谁都没有再开口，室内静寂无声，仿佛走入了无解的死局。半晌后反倒是当事人无所谓地咧嘴笑了笑，安慰起他们来：“伯父您也别太为难了，还不到最糟的地步不是么，就像埃尔文说的，总能找到办法解决的。”

老先生眉头紧锁，负手来回走了几步后在书桌后面坐下，冲他们摆摆手：“你们先出去吧，让我想想看。”两人答应了，而就在他们准备推门出去时身后突然又传来了老史密斯的声音，“哦，对了，利威尔，这事你告诉你舅舅了吗？”

利威尔停住脚步，回身看向对方：“还没告诉他。他最近在调查魔法部失窃的预言球的下落，我也很久没见到他了。”

“哦？”老史密斯讶异地扬了扬眉毛，“如果可能的话，能联系上他吗，我想约他见个面。”

“好的，我待会儿就给他捎个消息。”利威尔说完欠了欠身，将门带上，跟埃尔文一起出去了。

出门便看见珀西领着小孩子正要上楼。见他们出来，金发妇人关切地问道：“谈完了？你爸爸怎么说？”

埃尔文不欲让母亲知晓太多。要是珀西知道现在的形式如此严峻的话，一定会担心得睡不着觉。他顺口嗯了一声，若无其事地岔开了话题：“您这是在干什么呢。”他指了指珀西手里牵着的小孩。

“你们关起门来谈了那么久，也不知道什么时候谈完，小利威尔早就困了，我正要带他去睡觉呢。对了，你们的房间我收拾好了，小利威尔今晚跟我睡，不会打扰你们的。”珀西朝儿子促狭地挤挤眼，随后便牵着小孩子乐呵呵地上楼去了。留下两个被她的弦外之音闹红了脸的大男人定在原地，进也不是退也不是，尴尬得要命。


	9. （9）

（9）

今年的冬天似乎来得比往年都要早，才刚进入十二月，就已经落过好几次雪了。而这片人迹罕至的边界地区天气则更为恶劣，风像刀子一样刮过枯寂的原野，在空旷的天地间留下尖锐的呼啸。

裹在黑色长风衣里的男人用力吸了口烟，将烟头随意丢在了脚下。他用脚掌碾灭苟延残喘的火星，竖起两指朝前方轻轻一挥：“动手。”

几名傲罗得令，如鬼魅一般无声无息地迅速潜入旷野中央的那座教堂残垣，不多时，其中一名女性傲罗出来回报：“头儿，找到预言球了，还逮捕了两名巫师。”

男人点点头，阴鸷的脸庞上辨不出什么情绪。女性傲罗立在原地等候他接下来的指示，不料却见他转过身，懒洋洋地挥了挥手。

“就交给你们了，带回去仔细审，有什么结果立刻传信向我汇报。”

“头儿？您不回部里？部长还等着您呢。”部下冲他离开的背影不解地发问。

“这个嘛，”他抬眼看着头顶铅灰色的天空，自言自语般地轻声说道，“难得我家小崽子主动联络我，天晓得他是不是捅出了什么大篓子，我不去看看怎么行。”说罢低声念了句移形咒，被风拂起的黑色衣袂瞬间消失在了空气里。

与此同时利威尔正站在伦敦北郊的一幢独栋小楼对面。他站了很久了，连姿势都不曾换过，好似一尊凝固的塑像。偶有一两个路过的行人朝他投来奇怪的眼神，他也不以为意。天空布满厚重的阴云，细密的雪珠在寒风中纷纷扬扬，落在肩头的细雪已经积起了薄薄的一层，而他却无动于衷，依然面无表情地注视着街对面。

背后传来沙沙的脚步声，有人走了过来。

“你怎么到这儿来了，可叫我好找啊。”

利威尔没回头，面孔被竖起的衣领挡住了一小半。天色阴霾，衬得他的脸像白瓷一般，光洁，却没什么温度。良久后他轻轻地呼出一口气。

“二十几年了，没想到这里倒是没什么变化，这房子也还在。”

身后的人慢慢踱步过来，在他身侧站定了，又从兜里掏出打火机点燃了叼在嘴里的香烟。

“小鬼，你约我来，该不会就是专程来怀旧的吧？老子我可是很忙的。”他徐徐吐出一口烟雾，拿烟的手在空中随意地划了一下。

“其实小时候的事我都记不太清了，”利威尔伸出手，一些细小的雪粒随风飘落在他掌心，很快又被体温融化了，“不过我记得库谢尔说她最喜欢冬天，可又总是抱怨冬天太冷，害她都买不到好看的鲜花来装饰房间。”他低下头揉揉鼻子，声音在风里轻不可闻，“她也真是……”

“挺矛盾的哈。”身边的高大男人发出一声短促的轻笑，“其实她从小就怕冷，还说过要是没有冬天就好了这样的话呢，不过后来……”

后来她真的爱上了冬天，因为在这个季节，她得到了她一生中最珍贵的宝贝。

凯尼，凯尼。少女清亮的嗓音犹言在耳。从小到大，她几乎从没叫过一声哥哥，总是调皮地直呼他的名字。

凯尼，我跟你说哦，我收到霍格沃兹的入学通知书了。

凯尼，给你介绍一下，这是我男朋友。

凯尼，我们要结婚了，你来当我们的证婚人好不好。

凯尼，你来啦，快过来看看你的小外甥，是不是超可爱？名字已经取好了，叫利威尔。你愣着干嘛，抱抱他呀。

凯尼，凯尼……

凯尼……我没事，谢谢你过来看我。你放心好了，我不会做傻事的，就算是为了利威尔……

“……喂，凯尼？你在发什么呆呢？”

“诶、你叫我？”他猛地回神，这才意识到刚刚唤他名字的并不是他的妹妹，而是利威尔。当年那个被他笨拙地抱在臂弯里的小婴儿，如今已经长成一个可以独当一面的大人了。此时对方正疑惑地看着他，微蹙的眉头似乎在对他的心不在焉表示不满。

“呿，我是在问你，库谢尔的死因真是枪杀么？你当时没发现些别的什么奇怪之处？”

“你怎么突然问起这个。”凯尼掐灭手里的烟，左右看看发现方圆十米内连一个垃圾桶都没有，不禁暗骂一声，把没抽完的半截烟胡乱揉成一团捏在手心里，“那时候我正好在执行一个任务，等这边的警察联系上我的时候事情已经发生了，我还是在太平间见的库谢尔最后一面。法医报告我看了，她身中两枪，其中一枪打在致命部位，至于现场，警方也给我看过照片，门锁有被人从外面撬开的痕迹，加上后来也抓到了嫌疑人，据他供述是入室抢劫遭到反抗便起意杀人。你如果想看这些报告的话，我可以陪你去警局调档，我在这边也有些认识的关系，拿到案卷不难。”说到这里他突然停顿了一下，眼睛也稍稍眯了起来，“不过你说奇怪之处，我倒是想起来一件事。”

“是什么？”利威尔下意识地追问道，口气里不自觉便染上了几分急切。

“当时我去警局处理完库谢尔的事接你回去的时候，你手里拿着一支魔杖。虽然麻瓜们不认识，但我肯定不会认错。我当时也很纳闷，难道库谢尔之前使用过魔法？可如果真是那样的话，她不应该连自己都保护不了才是。”

“啊啊，就是后来选不出适合我的魔杖时你交给我的那支了？说是库谢尔用过的。”利威尔轻声回应，稍稍思忖后抬眼看向身旁的男人，“说起来，埃尔文的父亲也跟你一样有同样的疑问。你当时看不出是否有使用过魔法的痕迹么？”

“仅凭一支魔杖？那当然看不出。现场我也没能第一时间进去，等到警方把房子交还回来，就算真有什么痕迹也早就没了。”凯尼撇了撇嘴，“史密斯家的老头儿什么时候也关心起我们家的事来了？你跟他说的？你这小子，胳膊肘往外拐倒是越拐越顺溜了嘛。”

利威尔无视他话里的揶揄，乜他一眼：“要不是没办法了，你也好他爸也好，我谁都不想说。”

“到底出什么事了？”凯尼觉出不对，方才脸上仅有的一点笑意也迅速隐去了。

利威尔深深地吸了一口气，摘下右手的手套。

“我可能快要消失了。”他坦然迎向凯尼震惊的眼神，这么说道。


	10. （10）

（10）

凯尼在史密斯家亲眼见到那个所谓穿越过来的小孩后才终于相信自己外甥并没有诳他。他一眼就认了出来，那毫无疑问正是幼年时期的利威尔，如假包换。小孩子见了他，似乎有点不敢相信的样子，睁大眼睛打量了他好久才迟疑而又试探地叫了一声，凯尼？

“嘿，小鬼，是我。”他摘下帽子，半蹲下来朝小孩子张开手。

跟在凯尼身后的利威尔刚走过来便看见儿时的自己像颗出膛炮弹似的一头扎进了男人怀里。

卧槽，我小时候跟老家伙这么亲的么？利威尔看得目瞪口呆。

而更让他胸闷的还在后面，当凯尼听说这还是小孩子来了这么多天头一次开口说话之后，这位魔法部首席傲罗得意洋洋地瞥了自己外甥一眼，尾巴骄傲得都快翘到天上去了。

“你看，这只明明可爱多了，你到底是怎么长歪的。”凯尼抱着小孩站起身，控诉的眼神一个劲地瞟向让他外甥长歪的罪魁祸首。利威尔听他阴阳怪气的就不痛快，正想发作，却被他的恋人握住了手，在他手背上安抚地拍了拍。

“您能来真是太好了，小利威尔自从来到这里之后一句话都没说过，我们猜想大概是他受了太大的刺激，所以别的也不敢多问，”埃尔文微笑着说，“没想到您一来他就开口了，这样说不定能了解点当时的情况，那样的话就实在是帮了大忙了。啊，也是，毕竟在这个世界里，您算是他唯一认识的熟面孔了吧，他这么信任您也是理所应当的。”

是啊，虽然老得皮都皱了，难为我他妈还能认出他来。利威尔磨着牙暗自腹诽。

凯尼被这顶高帽戴得心花怒放，也就大度地不再为难拐跑他外甥的罪魁祸首了。正事要紧，几个人进到书房，商量接下来的对策。

“说实话现在的情况不太好，利威尔透明化的时间越来越长，再拖下去我怕局面真会无法控制。”埃尔文沉声说道，虽然他面色平静如常，但仔细听还是能察觉出那份平静背后刻意压制住的焦虑和不安，“相信您已经听利威尔说了我们先前的推测以及目前遇到的问题，父亲和我还在努力查找时间魔法的操纵方法，已经有些眉目了，可即便如此，贸然使用时间魔法将小利威尔送回过去仍然是很冒险的一件事，万一出了什么纰漏，他们两人有可能都会消失……如果能知道那天到底发生了什么……”他靠在扶手椅里，双手的拇指无意识地相互摩挲着，将希望的目光投向了凯尼。

这时利威尔从旁插了一句：“凯尼跟我说，他当时处理完母亲的事准备接我回去的时候，我手里拿着母亲的魔杖。”

这话令史密斯父子俱是神色一凛。

“难道真如我们推测的那样，你母亲当时确实有可能因为遭到了巫师的袭击而使用了魔法？”

“这个可能性不大。”凯尼突然开口打断了他们。他伸手牢牢捂住了怀里小孩子的两只耳朵，确认他听不见他们的谈话了之后才将视线转向另一边的利威尔，“这件事估计库谢尔也从没跟你提过，你知道你父亲是怎么死的？”

利威尔闻言一愣：“不是说是意外殉职？”

“呵，是意外，但那是黑巫师造成的意外。”凯尼冷笑了一声，“我们家族有一项异能，拥有阿克曼血脉的家族成员在特定条件下可能觉醒，觉醒后的阿克曼则可以选择一位对象来增幅对方的魔力，而这个增幅的范围没有上限。换言之，如果拥有一位觉醒后的阿克曼，要想借此统治魔法世界也不是不可能。这个秘密自然是被某些野心家知晓了，而当权者也因害怕我们与他人合作会威胁到他们的统治而下令清剿我们家族，以至于后来阿克曼家人丁凋零，整个家族也因此没落了下去，当然这也是很久以前的事了。你出生后不久，有黑巫师得知库谢尔离开了家族在麻瓜社会生活，他们便找上了门，想控制她，逼她觉醒以利用她的能力。而你父亲，一个纯粹的麻瓜，居然傻不啦叽的替库谢尔挡下了钻心咒。”凯尼叹了口气，声音变得低沉起来，“没想到他有这样的勇气，是个不错的家伙，库谢尔没有看错人。因为这个变故，库谢尔发过誓，若非万不得已，她绝不会在你们那个家里使用任何魔法，算是她对你父亲的纪念和追思吧。”

不曾想时隔多年之后，父亲离世的真相会以这样一种方式呈现在他面前，利威尔嘴唇微微翕动，声音却像梗在了喉咙里，一个音节都发不出来。

“原本我答应过你妈要替她保守秘密的。她不想让你有任何负担，她唯一的希望就是你能无忧无虑地长大，拥有一份平淡安宁的生活，对她来说就足够了。不过现在既然出了这事，再瞒着你也说不过去，毕竟你现在已经是个有承受力的成年人了，不像这个小家伙。”凯尼松开了捂住小孩耳朵的手，逗猫似的挠了挠他的下巴，“嘿，小鬼，跟我说说，你是怎么到这儿来的？来之前发生了些什么？”

小孩子坐在他膝头，垂着眼睛不发一语。凯尼倒也不催他，向来都以冷硬无情形象示人的魔法部首席傲罗此刻竟展现出了难得的温和一面。他轻轻拍抚着孩子的背，低声说，没事的小鬼，别怕，我在这儿，谁都不能伤害你了。

听见这话，小小的男孩子身体倏地一僵，继而又慢慢放松了下来。他抬起头，黑漆漆的瞳仁里有些许期盼的亮光在微微闪烁。

“真的吗？”他小声地问，牢牢地抓着凯尼的手，仿佛抓住了在这个陌生世界里唯一的一根救命稻草，“那你能救救妈妈吗？……她流了好多血……”

稚嫩的童音带着乞求的腔调，像针一样扎进凯尼心里，刺得胸口隐隐作痛。他强压下心头翻涌的苦涩，摸了摸小孩的脑袋，隔了好一会儿才对他扯出一个难看的笑容：“你妈妈……已经离开了。”

小孩子怔怔地看着他，眼里那点微小的光芒随着男人低沉的话音一点点地暗了下去。

“那你呢……”他失望地垂下脑袋，“你也会像妈妈一样离开我吗……”

“不会的。”凯尼扳过他幼小的身子，郑重地看着他的眼睛，“所以你得告诉我当时发生了什么，否则要是你回不去了，我怎么找到你呢？”

小孩绞着手指，半晌后才犹犹豫豫地开口：“我已经要睡了，妈妈本来在给我讲故事，突然就不讲了，让我躲进衣柜里……然后、然后他们就进来了……妈妈好像很生气的样子，让他们滚出去……”

“他们？他们是谁？”

“我也不知道，他们都穿着黑色的斗篷。后来房间里突然变得很亮，我偷偷从衣柜门缝里往外瞧了，但什么都看不清，然后门就被打开了，有个人想抓我出去，但妈妈拦住了他……就是那个人！”小孩子突然扭头看向利威尔，“之前你去图书馆的时候碰见的那个人！”

“哈？”利威尔吃了一惊，“莱纳？！”

不光他觉得错愕，埃尔文也觉得匪夷所思。他疑惑地看向自己的恋人：“怎么回事？小利威尔什么时候见过莱纳了？”

“待会儿跟你说。”利威尔言简意赅地回他一句，目光仍落在小孩子身上，“不可能是他吧，你确定没看错？”

小孩迟疑了一下，但还是坚定地点了点头：“比现在老，但样子我记得，就是他的样子。”

凯尼和老史密斯在旁边听得一头雾水，两人异口同声地问，谁是莱纳？

“哦，是玛格莱特魔法学校的交换学生，现在在我们学院学习。”埃尔文向他们解释道，“可是这说不通啊，莱纳才十五岁，伯母那件事是二十多年前发生的吧，时间对不上。”

“玛格莱特魔法学校？是德国的那所学校么？我记得他们学校只录取纯血的孩子，而且对黑魔法的态度也很纵容，”老史密斯摸着下巴沉吟道，“会不会是那个孩子使用了时间魔法回到过去了呢？”

“爸，小利威尔不是说那人看起来比莱纳要老么，所以——”埃尔文蓦地住了口，随即恍然大悟般敲了敲自己的掌心，“对了，长相相似却比他老，也许是他的直系亲属，可以从这点着手调查，事不宜迟，我这就去——”不料话还没说完就被凯尼挥挥手给打断了。

“调查的事还是交给我吧，你们不是还得研究时间魔法么，咱们分头行动，有什么消息及时联络。”他交代完，掸掸衣摆站起身来，又恢复了先前桀骜不羁的模样，“我现在回部里去，这小鬼就交给你了。”他把小孩塞回给利威尔，顺手揉了把小孩的头发，“你可别随随便便就死了啊。”

他这话是对着小孩子说的，眼睛却看着利威尔。黑发青年回看向他的舅舅——在这世上唯一与他血脉相连的人，轻不可闻地嗯了一声。


	11. （11）

（11）

很快凯尼那边传来了消息：莱纳·布朗，独子，家中亲戚关系并不复杂，母亲娘家只剩一个哥哥，不曾结婚也无子女，父亲那边倒是有几个兄弟姐妹，只不过他们的小孩中比莱纳年长的都是女性，看来埃尔文之前的推论便不成立了。可小利威尔坚称那人就是莱纳，即使在凯尼的一再追问下他也并不改口，这又委实让他们觉得奇怪。如果真是莱纳本人，那他是怎么以一个十五岁少年的身体回到过去并且容貌也随之产生了变化的，毕竟从他目前在斯莱特林学习的情况来看，他的资质并不足以驾驭如此深奥复杂的魔法。

这不仅难倒了埃尔文和利威尔，连凯尼和老史密斯也百思不得其解。

除此之外，凯尼还提供了一条线索。盗走预言球的两名巫师来自斯堪的纳维亚半岛，而莱纳的出生地正好也是那里，虽然还不清楚这两名巫师跟莱纳的家族有无联系，但这样的巧合还是让他直觉有些不太对劲，决定继续深挖下去。审讯过程并不顺利，那两名巫师的嘴很严，怎么也不肯交代为何要盗走预言球，后来还是凯尼的下属卡芬无意中听见他们在被押回牢房时用古语低声交谈，恰好卡芬精通该语言，听出他们像是提到了某个组织的名称。这个发现让傲罗们精神一振，但顺藤摸瓜地调查下去却发现这只是个名不见经传的小规模巫师组织，参与人数不多，似乎也没做什么见不得人的勾当，因此也很难判定偷窃预言球到底是出自他们组织指使还是只是那两名巫师的个人行为。

所有的线索似乎又齐齐中断了。

时间一晃又过去了几天，周六适逢斯莱特林对战拉克文劳的比赛，观赛台上座无虚席，尽管天气不太好，但也并不影响学生们观赛的热情，他们挥舞着小旗，纷纷替自己学院的队伍呐喊助威。赛场上战况激烈，比分一直你追我赶，拉不开明显的差距，看来胜负的关键还是在于哪支队伍的找球手能率先找到金色飞贼并且抓住它。所有人的目光都击中在两位找球手身上，跟着他们在空中咻咻飞过的身影满场移动。

身为斯莱特林的院长，这种场合埃尔文自然缺席不得，他坐在后排的位置，眼睛虽然放在场中，心思却不在这里，满脑子全是利威尔的事。这几天得来的线索在脑中交织罗列，看似有用，实则纷杂无绪，即便冷静自持如他，此时也忍不住生出了些无端的焦躁与烦闷。

“史密斯教授。”

这时身旁传来一声轻唤，他转头一看，竟是莱纳。男孩脸色苍白，似乎在隐忍着什么痛苦。

“教授，我不太舒服，想先回宿舍休息。”莱纳喘着气，有些吃力地说道。

“怎么了？没事吧，要不要陪你去趟医务室？”埃尔文见他这样，不免关切地问。

少年摆摆手：“不用了教授，就是有些头痛，我回去休息一下就好了。”说罢也一并拒绝了埃尔文打算让同学扶他回宿舍的安排，自己慢慢地走了出去。埃尔文看着他离开的背影，还是有些不太放心。等比赛结束过去看看吧，他想。

场上战况正酣，天气却是越来越糟糕。从早上开始就晦暗不明的天色此时愈发阴霾，风一阵大过一阵，刮得场边的树丛东摇西摆，哗哗作响。地面如此，可想而知空中的风有多大，场中比赛的队员们都得尽全力稳住平衡才不至于被风吹得从飞天扫帚上掉下去，比赛因此而迟滞了片刻。就在这当口，一道雪亮的闪电划破黑压压的天空，紧接而来的是一声炸雷，震耳欲聋，令人心悸。

看台前面的学生突然骚动起来。

“快看啊，那是什么？”

“咿……好恐怖哦！”

埃尔文循声望去，见头顶上方被闪电映亮的天空里产生了异状，黑色的阴云没有被风吹散，反倒像是有生命般快速朝着一个方向游动，相互缠绕汇聚，逐渐勾勒出了一个隐隐绰绰的图案。待看清那个图案，饶是埃尔文也禁不住倒吸了一口冷气。一个硕大的骷髅头浮现在空中，两条巨蛇一左一右从骷髅头颅上两只黑洞洞的眼窝里爬出，交叉成十字形状——那是黑魔印记！

比赛被紧急叫停，各院院长和教授们迅速将慌乱的学生们疏散送回宿舍，霍格沃兹顿时进入了一级警备状态。在校长的命令下，一半教师留守在城堡内保护学生的安全，另一半则在城堡外集结，随时做好迎击的准备，毕竟如果真是黑巫师入侵的话，事态就严重了。利威尔这样的战力，自然是在出战的队伍中，然而他现在的状况并不稳定，这个秘密在霍格沃兹除了他的恋人之外再没有第二个人知道，斯莱特林的院长先生也因此而心急如焚，焦虑不已。

“利威尔，你还是留在这里吧，万一你的魔力……”往城堡外走时他故意落在队尾，压低了声音试图劝说恋人留下来，事关利威尔的安危，在这件事情上，他一丝一毫的险也不愿意冒。可面对他溢于言表的紧张与担忧，他的恋人却表现得不以为然。小个子院长走路带风，紧抿的嘴唇和严肃的表情昭显出他毫不退缩的决心。

“我还不至于没用到那个地步，埃尔文。”他淡淡地说道。

交往了这么多年，恋人的脾气他最清楚不过，利威尔决定了的事几乎就没有转圜的余地，这点他心知肚明。埃尔文叹了口气，做出了让步：“那你也别逞强，如果出现什么状况，就交给我，明白了吗？”

“嗯。”利威尔点点头，倒是没表示异议。

然而出乎所有人的意料，当他们集结在城堡外严阵以待时，浮现在天空中的骷髅印记竟慢慢开始消散，没过多时便消失得无影无踪，仿佛众人刚才所见只是一场幻觉。巫师们面面相觑，拿不准究竟是虚惊一场还是侵入者的故弄玄虚。校长亲自检查了城堡的结界，的确没有遭到入侵的迹象，虽然事情发生得突然且蹊跷，可眼下除了提高警惕加强防范而外似乎也没什么别的可做，于是校长叮嘱了众人几句，准备将此事上报魔法局，便吩咐大家散了。

埃尔文松了口气，回过头正打算招呼利威尔一道回去，却见对方一脸凝重地望着城堡三楼的方向。 

“有人进了我的办公室。”他低声说，眉宇间挤出了深深的纹路。

此事非同小可，为了不被人察觉小利威尔的存在，利威尔特意加强了他办公室的结界，一旦有什么异动他都会迅速知晓。难道黑巫师声东击西，真正目标其实是小利威尔，他们中了调虎离山之计？可是能神不知鬼不觉潜入霍格沃兹内部，想必也非等闲之辈，莫非学校内部人员中混入了敌人吗？两人对视一眼，不约而同地朝城堡三楼疾步掠去。

门开的一瞬间他们就知道坏了，不寻常的魔法气流像洪水般奔涌而出，兜头罩面地袭来，让人一时竟看不清门里的情形。待气流稍稍减弱，两人睁开眼睛，见一个身披黑色斗篷的人背对着他们站在房间当中，从他魔杖前端施放出的魔法正将小利威尔牢牢束缚在半空。孩子打横躺着，头歪在一边，眼睛紧闭，小脸煞白，两手无力地垂在身侧，已经没了意识。埃尔文肝胆俱裂，二话不说拔出魔杖便欲反击，孰料对方竟像背后长了眼睛似的，在他出手攻击之前就先一步解了束缚住孩子的魔法，将坠下的小利威尔一把挟住，夺窗而出。

埃尔文扑到窗边向外略一张望，立刻转头对利威尔沉声说道：

“他往禁林的方向去了，我们追。”


	12. （12）

（12）

与霍格莫德的热闹截然相反，禁林一直以来都是荒芜、神秘并且危险的所在。这里生活着许多古老神奇的动物，也栖息着将禁林视为自己领地的、忧郁且脾气也并不算好的马人。一棵棵笔直的树木沉默林立，树冠直插云霄，遮蔽了大半从上方倾泻下来的光线。湿润的雾气萦绕在林间，整片树林沉寂诡谲，让人即使在大白天踏足这里都会不自觉地放轻手脚，生怕惊扰了什么不该惊动的生物。

不过此刻也顾不上什么惊扰不惊扰的了，两道箭矢般的身影刷刷而过，径直飞往禁林深处。

“可恶，那个该死的家伙躲到哪里去了！”利威尔面若寒霜，从紧咬的牙缝中挤出这句话，弥漫在眉宇间的戾气让他整个人看起来冰冷又危险。

与他的急躁比起来，身旁的恋人显然更沉得住气。埃尔文目不斜视，集中精神感受着空气中气流的细小变化，忽地他往左侧一摆，改变了飞行的方向：“利威尔，这边。”

待穿过一片茂密的针叶林，远远的果然出现了那个神秘人的身影。他的速度也不慢，尤其从他挟持了一个人质还能保持如此高速飞行的情况来看，想必那人也不是什么泛泛之辈。如果不能将他困在禁林里解决的话，情势大概会变得更加棘手。利威尔眼里寒光倏然闪过，抽出魔杖抬手对准前方施了个咒语，只见左右两边的树木顷刻间如浪潮般开始起伏摆荡，一路延伸到神秘人前方时突然如同两只合拢的手掌般快速朝他拢去。那人猝不及防，一个急坠试图从下方的空隙处穿过以逃脱包围，利威尔立刻对埃尔文使了个眼色，两人一左一右急速俯冲而下，朝那人包夹过去。见去路被封，那人倒也干脆，弃了扫帚跃向地面，魔杖尖端紧紧抵住被他挟持的小孩子的脑袋。

“别过来！”

兜帽下传出的声音低沉暗哑，却又有些说不出的熟悉。他们二人不敢轻举妄动，停在原地与那人保持了一个距离周旋对峙。

“你想怎么样？”埃尔文沉声问道，暗暗握紧了隐藏在袍袖中的魔杖。

那人沉默了片刻，突然怪异地笑了起来：“我想怎么样，当然是——”他猛地抬起头，从魔杖前端释出的魔法如同一条粗黑的长蛇一般将小孩子牢牢缠缚住，“——杀了他啊！”

从滑落的兜帽下露出的那张脸让埃尔文和利威尔不约而同地吃了一惊。

莱纳。竟然是莱纳？！

怎么会是他？！

黑暗的魔法像一片驱散不开的邪恶浓雾，将孩子从头到脚包裹其中。仿佛受到了巨大的压迫，失去意识的孩子脸上流露出扭曲而痛苦的表情，瘦小的身体也止不住地抽搐起来。埃尔文心头一紧，握着魔杖的手指猛地发力，将全部魔力都汇聚到了袖中的魔杖上，可还没等他动作，身旁突然传来物体坠地的声音，再一看利威尔已经神情痛苦地半跪了下去，他的手臂不受控制地抽搐着，刚才的声响正是由从他颤抖到握不住的手中滑落下去的魔杖所发出的。

“呵呵呵呵，吉克大人说得没错，只要除掉过去的你，现在的这个你也会随之消失，人类最强的巫师将不复存在，再也没有什么能阻碍吉克大人的计划了。”莱纳的声音听上去不若往常，没有了少年人的爽朗真挚，却隐隐透出些成年人的老练与世故，至于他的眼神，更不是往日少年那般简单纯粹，闪烁其中的狂热和疯狂令埃尔文看得暗自心惊。

“你不是莱纳。”他挡在利威尔身前，深邃的蓝眼睛冷得骇人，“你到底是谁？”

对方仍古怪地笑着：“我当然是莱纳，史密斯教授，您在怀疑什么呢？”他顿了一下，紧盯着埃尔文，慢慢隐去了脸上的笑容，“劝您别轻举妄动，否则利威尔教授的性命可就……”他手中魔杖一旋，那些黑暗的阴影张牙舞爪地蠕动起来，其中有几道更是紧紧扼住了小孩的咽喉，孩子的脸痛苦地拧成了一团，而半跪在地面的利威尔也禁不住自喉间溢出了一丝难耐的呻吟。莱纳的视线转向竭力隐忍的利威尔，怜悯地打量着他：“很难受吧，利威尔教授，其实要不是您的母亲多此一举，现在您也不用遭这种罪了，当时死了多好，一了百了，您说是不是。”

这话让利威尔猛地抬起头来，身体上遭受的痛苦没有削弱他凌厉的气势，那双黑眼睛带着摄人的锋芒直直地逼视对方：“你怎么会知道我母亲？”

“啊啊，”对方欠了欠身，看上去十分恭敬的样子，“您的母亲可为我们制造了不小的麻烦呢，该说不愧是阿克曼的血脉吗，我也没想到她在身负重伤的情况下还能以血为契来保护你，甚至造成了时空扭曲将我拖进混沌的深渊，不过很可惜，她不知道自己舍命相护的儿子也跌进了时空裂隙，否则你怎么会受到本体吸引而穿越到这里来呢？而我也没想到在混沌域漂流了那么久之后居然还能回到过去并且接近你，这可真是天赐良机啊，虽然现在这个年纪的我的身体不太好用，不过只要能完成吉克大人交待的任务将你除掉，这点困难也不算什么了。”

莱纳的这番话跟之前得到的所有线索串联起来，得出了一个令人瞠目的结论。埃尔文难以置信地看着他：“这么说来，你现在身体里装着的是未来的你的意识。”

“就是这样，史密斯教授的确是个聪明人。”

“所以利威尔母亲的验尸报告……也是你们动的手脚了？”

“呵呵，修改麻瓜的记忆也不是魔法部的专利啊。”

“那你口中的吉克大人又是谁？你们不惜违反魔法世界的法令也要使用禁术回到过去追杀利威尔，究竟想要干什么？”埃尔文厉声喝问。

“这说来可就话长了。”莱纳冲他一摊手，“吉克大人是一位伟大的人，为了保护魔法世界的纯净不被麻瓜所污染，他提出了名为「净化」的计划。长久以来，麻瓜都以为他们才是世界的主宰，他们的信仰日益缺失，对世界的本源一无所知偏偏还狂妄自大，毫无敬畏之心。我们为何还要继续与他们和平共处下去呢，既然他们不珍惜这个世界，那便是时候让他们认清自己的渺小，拿回属于我们的世界了。遗憾的是，预言球有一则预言宣告了吉克大人这个计划将会失败，而阻碍我们计划的绊脚石不巧正是利威尔教授您。真是可惜，身为最强巫师的您竟然选择站在我们的对立面，该说您不识时务还是……啊，也难怪，毕竟流淌在您体内的也有一半是麻瓜的血液嘛。”

他口气中对麻瓜不加掩饰的轻慢彻底激怒了利威尔。黑发教授瞳中燃烧起狠厉的杀意，不顾自己的手还在痉挛，抓起掉落在手边的魔杖抬手就是一击。可惜疼痛和压迫感影响了他的准头，莱纳轻松地闪过，朝他同情地摇了摇头。

爱人如此，埃尔文自然不会袖手旁观，他迅捷无比地抽出魔杖，杖尖直指对方，攻击一触即发，可这时他突然觉得不太对劲。

周围的温度在迅速下降，像是浸入了冰冷刺骨的河水，彻骨的寒意自脚底蔓延至头顶，足以将人全身的血液都冻结成冰。数十个幽灵般的黑影自林间慢慢浮现出来，它们身披破烂的斗篷漂浮在空中，灰白结痂的手掌在破布下若隐若现，全身都像被水泡烂了一样。

他竟然召唤了摄魂怪！

若是放在平时，这种程度的攻击他才不会放在眼里，想当年蒙特利尔战役时面对成百上千名食死徒的攻击他们也面不改色，比起来现在只是区区数十只摄魂怪，对平常的他们来说根本不足以构成任何威胁，可眼下情况特殊，利威尔的身体已经虚弱到连魔杖都拿不稳了，别说攻击了，怕是他连「呼神护卫」咒都施展不出来，这样下去他的灵魂会被……

埃尔文心急如焚，转头正欲退到爱人身边护他周全，莱纳的一句话却将他钉在了原地。

“史密斯教授，是选择那边的那位，还是我手里的这位，您可想清楚了。”

金发男人看了看不远处跪在地上痛苦喘息的恋人，又看了看莱纳身旁因魔法作用而抽搐不已的小孩子，端正坚毅的脸上头一次浮现出了某种可谓慌乱的神情。

在他进退两难之时莱纳的攻击接踵而至，他慌忙展开防御，余光却瞥见飘荡在头顶的那些摄魂怪全都冲着利威尔而去，它们聚集在他身边，很快便像灭顶的乌云一般将他笼罩得严严实实。

“利威尔！！！”埃尔文被莱纳不间断的攻击拖住了脚步，发生在利威尔身上的那一幕撞入眼帘，令他睚眦欲裂，迸发出一阵撕心裂肺的吼声。

然而利威尔什么也听不见。整个世界仿佛在一瞬间同时失去了声音与颜色，化为一个巨大的虚无空间。他只觉得冷，有什么腐烂冰凉的东西紧紧贴着他，从他身体里一点一点汲取生命的热度。母亲温柔的笑脸、父亲亲切的鼓励、独自一人艰难挣扎时凯尼的出现、头一次走进魔法世界的惊讶与雀跃、还有埃尔文……少年时代青涩腼腆的表白、共同成长的岁月、十指相扣的双手、男人坚实的拥抱、身体厮磨的温度、以及火热绵密的、满怀爱意的吻……数不清的美好回忆像是一叠珍贵的相片，他无比郑重地捧在手心里，却被人毫不留情地从手里一张张夺走、撕碎、变成齑粉散落一地。

巨大的悲伤与孤独席卷而来，无穷无尽，漫无边际。

他陷在黑暗的泥淖里，看不见一丝光亮。

太累了，他想。实在太累了，不如就这样休息一会儿……就一会儿……

利威尔终于支撑不住倒在地上，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。


	13. （13）

（13）

这就是死亡降临的感觉吗？身体像是被一团凝固的死水包裹着，声音、光线、空气全都被隔绝在外，口不能言，目不能视，就连指尖仿佛都承载了千钧的重量，丝毫动弹不得。据说人临死前会有闪回，许多尘封或者忘却的记忆会如走马灯般在眼前浮现，悲伤的，喜悦的，愤怒的，快乐的，全都浓缩在最后的这一刻，让你重温这或长或短的一生。可奇怪的是他仍然置身于一片黑暗之中，什么都没看见。他突然回想起学生时代埃尔文偷偷带到学校给他看过的琥珀，剔透的棕黄色化石中央，一只小虫保持着爬行的姿势，栩栩如生。它的死亡定格在了那一刻，永恒而美丽。

所以我也会坠入那般永恒和美丽的黑暗世界吗？意识逐渐涣散之际他昏昏沉沉地想，就这么一直睡下去好像也不赖……反正那些令人快乐的回忆已经没有了，全都被夺走了……

远远的似乎有谁在呼唤他的名字，那么焦灼急迫，却朦朦胧胧的听不真切，仿佛只是一则镜花水月的幻觉。是妈妈么？她来接我了？他努力辨识声音传来的方向，眼皮却沉重得像灌了铅似的，怎么也抬不起来。

突然间冰凉的指尖感受到了一丝暖意，它浸入皮肤，漫进骨骼，很快便随着血液奔流向身体各处，像是在冰层下涌动的暖流，一点点将坚固的寒冰融化开来。这股暖意也驱散了占据内心的虚无与空洞，意识开始清醒，身体也重新有了力气，而传入耳中的呼唤此刻听得清晰无比——

“利威尔！”

他吃力地张开眼，见一头烟雾凝成的银色驯鹿挡在他面前，鹿角高高昂起，替他抵御了来自摄魂怪的侵噬。

是埃尔文的守护神。 

悲伤与压抑烟消云散，取而代之的是充盈在体内的勇气和希望，摄魂怪失去了吸食的目标，飘升到空中漫无目的地四处游荡。利威尔强撑着站起身，正在驱赶摄魂怪的驯鹿像是感应到了他的动作，掉头朝他跑来，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的手。虽然它没有实体，利威尔还是抬手摸了摸它的脑袋，看着它的眼睛轻声说，别担心，我没事。

莱纳见他恢复了神智，不免有些慌乱。他的实力本来就不足以同时应付两位顶尖巫师，埃尔文的攻击已经让他手忙脚乱疲于对付，要不是对方顾忌被他挟持的小孩子，怕是他早已成为对方的手下败将了。原想着趁利威尔身体虚弱之时召唤摄魂怪吸取他的灵魂，让他变成一具行尸走肉，却没想到埃尔文不惜自身失去庇护也要让自己的守护神先去保护利威尔，全盘打乱了他的计划。莱纳眼中闪过一丝狠意，无论是哪个利威尔，只要除掉其中一个，另一个也会随之消失，夜长梦多，不能再继续拖延下去了。然而他这念头才刚一转，眼前忽然一花，紧接着一记重拳招呼在他身上，将他整个人打飞了出去。

“你……”他仰面躺倒在地，施加在四肢的禁锢咒让他挣脱不得，他忍着下颚的剧痛看向对方，难以置信地问，“怎么会？”

黑发教授居高临下地看着他，冷冷地说：“你以为在霍格沃兹的范围内不能使用「移形换影」我就奈何不了你了么，太天真了。”说罢抬起手，魔杖对准地上不断挣扎的人，“你还是回到你原本该在的地方比较好。”

“不————”在莱纳绝望的呼喊声中，凝聚在利威尔魔杖尖端的光芒变成一束耀眼的光线，径直穿透了他的眉心。

失去了施咒者的维系，加诸在小孩身上的黑魔法失去了效力，霎时消弭无踪。埃尔文眼疾手快接住孩子坠下的身体，一手揽着他，另一手轻轻拍打他的脸：“醒醒，小利威尔，醒醒。”

小孩嘤咛几声，在他臂弯中悠悠醒转。他茫然地半睁着眼睛，眉头舒展了些，看上去不像方才那么痛苦了。埃尔文松了口气，可很快他还没落下去的心又重新提到了嗓子眼，在他看见小孩子身上发生的异变之后。

这孩子也开始透明化了，那么利威尔——

“没时间了，埃尔文，必须立刻把他送回去。”埃尔文转过头，看向来到他身边的爱人。果不其然，利威尔的情况比小孩子更严重，不光整个身体变得越来越透明，就连身体边缘也开始飞散出萤火般的光点，它们很快消失在风里，仿佛昭示着利威尔摇摇欲坠的生命。

“动手吧埃尔文，你应该已经掌握了时间魔法的诀窍不是么。”

他看着爱人的眼睛，艰难地张了张嘴，但那个“是”字却怎么也说不出口。事到临头他才发现自己并不如想象中那么勇敢。可以的话，他希望在准备周全、万无一失的情况下再使用这个禁忌之术，而不是像现在一样仓促上阵。时间魔法是不可逆的魔法，一旦施展便没有退路，如果当中出现一丝纰漏，反噬自己不说……

……他将永远失去利威尔。

似乎看穿了他的迟疑，利威尔一摆手，截住了他想说的话：“没有可是，埃尔文。我相信你。”他顿了顿，罕见地笑了一下，飞散在四周的荧荧光点倒映在他眼里，灿若星辰，“其实最坏的结果无非是我就此消失，虽说历史大概会因此改变，不过你的记忆里也不会有我的存在，所以你不用顾虑什么，放手大胆地去做吧，至于我……能够遇见你，跟你在一起，我这辈子也已经没什么遗憾了。”

埃尔文深深地看着他，久久没有言语。良久后他深吸一口气，斩钉截铁地开口：“我不会让那种事发生的。”

他蹲下身，温和地看着茫然无措的小孩子，两手搭在他稚嫩的肩膀上：“听我说，小利威尔，待会儿无论发生什么，你都不要害怕，乖乖地站在这里就好，好吗？”见小孩脸上依然写满了不安，埃尔文伸手揉了揉他的头顶，冲他鼓励地笑笑，“别担心，等你回去了，一切都会好的。哦对了，这个给你。”他像是想起了什么，从怀里摸出一个长方形的木盒，在孩子疑惑的眼神中揭开盒盖。

一支精工细作的魔杖静静地躺在丝绒衬底上。

“喜欢么？”他示意小孩将它拿出来。孩子两手紧紧握着魔杖，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，抿着嘴唇点了点头。那就好，我特意请工匠专门为你做的呢，这次可不是玩具哦，是真正的魔杖，留着做个纪念吧。埃尔文笑起来，又揉了揉他的头发，低声说道，那我们开始了，准备好了吗。

他背对着利威尔，因此没能看见对方在看清那支魔杖时眼里一闪而逝的错愕与讶异。

时空之门随着咒语的吟唱悄然开启，仿佛有一双无形的手将眼前的空间撕开了一条口子，无数光芒在裂隙中涌动，那道裂口背后连接着的或许就是通往过去的道路。

“对不起，小利威尔，在你回去前我还得做一件事。”埃尔文垂下头看着小孩子，即使有万般不舍，他还是不能让他带着这段记忆回到过去。他蹲下身，温柔而坚决地将小孩的头按在自己胸前，抬起魔杖轻声念道：

“一忘皆空。”

而后他放开手，看万千耀眼的光芒吞噬那个瘦小的身躯，喃喃低语：“请你好好地活下去，别忘了，我会在未来等着你。”

原来是这样么？利威尔站在他身后，袍袖中握着魔杖的手如此用力，以至于木柄都几乎陷进了肉里。他沉默着，一言不发，紧绷的面容却终于出现了松动的痕迹。那些一直以来困惑他的问题在这个瞬间全都有了答案。原来从凯尼手中获得的并不是母亲的魔杖，原来自己童年记忆的缺失也并不是因为应激反应，原来在那些独自艰难挣扎的日子里，浮现在脑海中的那些话并不是自己的臆想。

——请你好好地活下去。我会在未来等着你。

原来如此。

原来一切的一切，在此刻已经注定。

利威尔怔怔地看着面前男人坚定的背影，视线渐渐变得模糊起来。

恍惚中他仿佛回到了许多年前那辆通往霍格沃兹的列车上，他拎着一个硕大的皮箱，费力地打开其中一个隔间的门。沉浸在阅读中的金发男孩被开门的声响所惊动，从书里抬起了头。夕阳将斑驳的光影装满整个车厢，柔和的余晖洒在男孩耀眼的金发上，形成一圈浅浅的光晕。那双如湖水般深邃静谧的蓝眼睛在他脸上停留了几秒，而后冲他露出一个温暖的微笑：

“你好，我叫埃尔文·史密斯，很高兴见到你。我能知道你的名字吗？”

“……利威尔。”

谢谢你，在未来等我。

***尾声***

“利威尔，还是我来背莱纳吧，你才刚刚恢复，别逞强了。”

“闭嘴，别把我说得像个病号似的。”

“也不知道他能不能恢复自己的意识，这孩子也是可惜，长大后怎么就入了邪教呢。”

“如果不能的话，历史说不定又会发生改变了。”

“诶……不过也无所谓，不管过去或是未来怎么改变，反正我都会找到你的。”

“你这家伙还真是霸道啊，都不问一下我愿不愿意么？”

“你不愿意？”

“……呿。”

“说起来，你刚刚是不是哭了？我看见你擦眼角来着，是被我感动的吧。……喂喂喂，别一言不合就骑扫帚走人啊！……哇你怎么把莱纳也丢下来了。等等我利威尔，等等——”

——Fin——


End file.
